Le Bazard des Sôma
by Kyoko Soma
Summary: Pour ma première fic j'ai choisi un thème peu original mais bon pour la distraction!Akito s'en va pendant deux jours, alors c'est le moment d'en profiter! Les Sôma décident de participer à Ford Bazard !
1. InTrOdUcTiOn

**InTrOdUcTiOn …. (parce qu'il faut toujours une introduction…)**

**Arisa** : Chers téléspectateurs, bonsoir !Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car nous accueillons à Ford Bazard la Famille Sôma !

Et oui, Akito le chef est parti 2 jours a Hawaï donc toute l'équipe est disponible !

La soirée promet donc d'être très divertissante !

Merci de nous regarder ce soir ! Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas louper cet évènement !

Tiens, Saki vient de m'avertir de l'arrivée d'un bateau. Ca doit être eux, allons les rejoindre ! (C'est con comme phrase, ça fait gamin !)

**Générique (en version Karaoké)**

**Taa ta da da da tatatatataaaaaaaa**

**Ta data da da ta da da tatatatataaaa**

Kyoko Sôma présente:

**Le Bazard des Sôma**


	2. ChApItRe 1

**ChApItRe 1 : Parce que tout le monde à l'air TREEEES content d'être là ! **

_Sur le quai : _

**Kyô** (trempé) : Sale rat, t'était pas obligé de me pousser dans l'eau !

**Yuki** : C'est plus fort que moi, a chaque fois que je vois de l'eau, je brûle d'impatience de découvrir la réaction chimique qui se déclenchera au contact abjecte de ta peau.

**Shiguré **: En français , ça donne…

**Yuki** : Je meurs d'envie de le pousser dedans !

**Shiguré** : Ca ne va pas être facile pour Koko, car là, nous somme totalement entourés d'eau..

**Yuki** : CHOUETTE !

**Tohru** : WOOOAAAH ! Comme c'est grand ! Regardez, c'est magnifique ce décor ! Et cette forteresse ! Le roi qui y vivait devait être riche pour construire un si beau château sur l'eau !

**Haru** : Tohru, c'est une prison.

**Tohru** :Ah ?

**Haru **: On y enfermait des voleurs, des assassins ou des fous. On les torturaient, on les battaient à mort. Certains ont même perdus la tête et réussissaient à se jeter dans la mer déchaînée, et les vagues finissaient de fracasser leur corps contre la paroi.

**Tohru** : Je ne savais pas ! Tu es drôlement bien renseigné !

**Haru** : J'aime le sang.

**Kyo** : Tohru, c'est un sadique !

**Kagura**_, sortant du bateau_ : N'ai pas peur mon Kyo ! Je ferais en sorte que tu ne finisse pas en prison !

**Kyo** : C'est bizarre mais quand tu dis ça , j'ai l'impression que c'est pas divinatoire…

Arisa arrive sur le quai, suivit de Saki.

**Arisa** :Salut à tous et à toutes !

**Yuki** : Salut

**Haru** : Salut

**Tohru** : Salut -

**Shiguré** : Salut

**Kagura** : Salut

**Kyo** : plouf

**Yuki, **_se frottant les mains_ : Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister.

**Arisa** : Bienvenue à Ford Bazard ! J'espère, Kyon-Kyon mis à part, que vous avez passé un bon voyage ! Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener au centre du Ford en vous résumant les principales règles.

**Shiguré** : Ah il y a des règles ? On se croirait à l'école !

**Yuki** : Shiguré, y est-tu seulement déjà allé ?

**Arisa **: Kyon-Kyon nous rejoindra, alors je commence.

Durant cet après-midi, vous allez devoir réussir plusieurs épreuves, qui vous permettront de gagner 7 clés. Vous aurez donc une heure pour vous procurer 7 clés.

Peu importe le nombre de défis que vous aurez à relever, mais il vous faut ces 7 clés.

**Shiguré** : Combien de clés déjà, t'as dit ?

**Arisa** : Chaque défis est également chronométré. Si vous dépassez ce temps imparti, Ritsu-Boule vous conduira au cachot.

**Shiguré** : C'est vrai qu'il a la gueule du parfait tortionnaire…

**Arisa **: Une fois que vous aurez vos clés, on les utilisera pour déverrouiller la salle du trésor.

Mais la journée ne s'arrête pas là ! Vous devrez gagner le diamant qui ouvre l'antre de Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps. -

**Shiguré** : Arisa, voyons , tu rougis tellement que ça sent le brûlé d'ici !

**Yuki** : Shiguré, c'est parce que ton T-Shirt crame.

**Saki** : Le soleil doit taper fort…

**Arisa** : Merci Saki (il est fatiguant) .Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps vous proposera des duels, pour gagner soit du temps, soit la liberté d'un prisonnier. Le choix sera fais par l'équipe.

Une fois tout ça fini, vous ne pourrez pas encore vous reposer !

Encore une heure pour trouver des parchemins scellés dans tout le Ford. Au bout d'une heure, nous les ouvrirons et les indices qu'ils contiennent nous aiderons a trouver le mot mystère.

**Shiguré** : Et le trésor, on l'a quand ? Parce que je suis pas venu ici pour rien faire !

Et c'est ainsi que les cheveux de Shiguré s'enflammèrent dans un brasier capillaire.

**Arisa** : Grâce au temps gagné avec Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps , vous resterez dans la salle du trésor assez longtemps avant qu'on lâche Kisa Tigresse. Si vous n'avez pas réussi a gagner du temps, vous devrez ramener le plus de Bazard possible avant de perdre un membre…

**Shiguré **: Mes cheveeeuuuux ! Mais c'était juste une blague !

**Saki** : Une de trop.

**Arisa **: Saki, tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu t'y met.

Momiji arrive vers le groupe en courant, suivit de Kyo et de Hiro.

**Momiji** : Tooohruuu !

**Tohru** : Momijiii !

**Saki** :Je crois qu'ils essayent de s'identifier…

**Arisa** : Passe-Hiro (toujours aussi motivé) et Passe-Momo vous mènerons aux salles des épreuves…

**Kagura** : Wouaaais !

**Arisa** : … ou dans la forteresse de Aya-Fouras et ses énigmes…

**Yuki** : Arrrg !

**Arisa** :…chez Rin la bohémienne et ses cartes magique ..

**Haru** : Haa…

**Arisa** : …ou chez Hatori le médecin du Ford.

**Groupe** : ….

**Arisa** : Voilà, c'est un peu compliqué mais je récapitulerais un peu plus tard. Vous avez des questions ?

**Kyo** : Oui ! Est-ce qu'on sort vivant d'ici ?

**Arisa** :Maintenant les règles du Ford expliquées, je vais demander au chef d'équipe de s'avancer et de faire les présentations !

**Yuki** : Le chef n'est pas en état de parler…

**Shiguré** : MES CHEEEVEUUUX !

**Kagura prend alors la parole** : Nous sommes ici pour défendre l'association « SOS Petits Cœurs » qui aide les enfants malheureux, les enfants…

**Yuki** : battus…

**Kyo** : enfermés…

**Haru** : injuriés…

**Tohru **: orphelins…

**Kagura** : …pour qu'on soit tous acceptés !

**Arisa** : …. (pensée : pourquoi « on » ?)

**Kagura** : Notre équipe est donc composé de Tohru, qui représente l'agilité, Yuki l'intelligence, Hatsuharu la volonté, Kyo la beauté (Kyo : Eh !) Shiguré la subtilité et moi, la force !

**Arisa** : Bon alors nous pouvons commencer le jeu.

Au top, il vous restera 1h pour ramener les 7 clés.

Au top, c'est votre vie qui sera à tout moment en danger.

Au top, c'est votre soirée, téléspectateurs, qui va commencer .

Au top ….bon Ritsu-boule, j'ai dit AU TOP ! J'ai plus d'idée moi!Tu fous quoi ?

**Ritsu **: GOMENASAAAIIIIIII ! J'AI PERDU LE MARTEAU !

Arisa : Et ben frappe avec ta tête !

**Kyo** : Je sais pas si ça va résonner !

**Yuki** : Ca sera mieux qu'avec la tienne !

**BOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG !**

Que le spectacle commence !


	3. ChApItRe 2

**ChApItRe 2 : Parce qu'il faut bien que les ennuis commencent … **

Et c'est ainsi que Yuki, Kyô, Shiguré, Haru, Kagura et Tohru se mirent a courir en direction de la première cellule, sur les talons de Passe-Momo.

**Momiji** : Passe-Hiro, dépêche-toi , suit nous où tu vas te perdre !

**Tohru** : Il n'est pas censé nous montrer le chemin avec toi ? Alors pourquoi il reste derrière ?

**Hiro **: Laisse moi te dire, boulette, que fermer la marche est la position la plus importante du groupe. C'est vrai, les gens ne font jamais attention à ce qui se passe derrière leur dos. Personne n'est à l'abri d'une attaque surprise par derrière …

**Kagura** : Et qui peut nous attaquer ici ? Un cafard ?

**Kyô** : Ou le fantôme de la cellule 113 ?

**Tohru** : Il y a un fantôme ici ?

**Haru** : C'était un prisonnier du ford. Son cas était extrême : infanticide, fratricide, patricide.

**Shiguré** : Insecticide aussi.

**Tohru** : Il fabriquait des insecticides ?

**Yuki** : Haru, arrête de raconter des débilités et avance !

**Hiro** : Franchement, quand je pense que je serait pas ici si Kisa avait refusé de venir !

**Shiguré** : Tu as raison, c'est du chantage !

**Hiro** : C'est de l'exploitation ! Elle attend dans sa cage pendant que vous, vous délirer sur des cafards ! C'est de l'inconscience ! Non mais si elle savait !Mais est-ce que quelqu'un lui a déjà parler du droit d'expression ?

**Kyo** : Il a le cerveau bien développé pour un gamin.

**Yuki** : Lui au moins il a le cerveau développé !

**Saki** : Vous en avez mis du temps…

**Shiguré** : Vite, à vos casquette ! Revoilà la psychopathe des fibres capillaires !

**Saki** : Je trouve que ça vous va bien.

**Shiguré** : Ah oui ?

**Saki** : Oui, vous devriez mettre des T-shirt plus souvent. C'est plus masculin qu'un kimono…

**Shiguré** : …

**Kagura** : Saki, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Saki** : Je vous surveillerez pendant que vous serez dans les cellules. Vos ondes ne m'inspirent pas confiance…

**Haru** : C'est plutôt elle qui inspire pas confiance…

**Saki** : Hatsuharu, merci d'être volontaire

**Haru** : Mais de rien !

Saki ouvre alors la porte de la salle et Haru s'engouffre à l'interieur.

**Kyo** : Salue le fantôme pour nous !

**Saki tourne le sablier** : Votre ami va devoir combattre un sumo pour gagner la clé…

**Yuki** : Combattre ? (pensée :Aïe aïe aïe )

**Saki** :.. de plus le combat se ferra dans la boue.

**Shiguré **: Nous sommes sauvés !

**Tohru **: Pourquoi ?

**Shiguré** : Haru adôôôôôre la boue !

_Dans la cellule_

**Haru** : Oh, bordel ! Pas d' la boue !

**Sumo**_, hurlant_ : WAAAAAAAA!

**Haru**: Salut Waa. Moi c'est Haru…

**Sumo** : HAAAAAAA !

**Haru** : La communication ne va pas être facile…

Le sumo se jette alors sur le pauvre et innocent Haru et le zouik-paf dans la boue.

**Sumo** : HA ! HA! HA! HA!

Haru se relève, une lueur étrangement ténébreuse dans les yeux. Il envoie alors un super coup de poing dans la tête du sumo qui vole contre le mur.

**Haru** : On va faire avec tes coutumes : WAAAAAA !

_Devant la cellule_

**Porte** : BOOM "AAAAAH !" Splatch "AOUCH" Boooom BAAM "AAAAAAH!"

**Saki**: Je sens comme une aura sombre dans cette pièce…

**Tohru** : C'est le fantôme ?

**Saki** : C'est puissant, et soudain…

**Tohru** : J'espère que Haru n'a rien !

**Yuki **: J'espère que le Sumo n'a rien !

**Kyo** : Et, Haru, le but c'est d'attraper la clé, pas de transformer le Sumo en papier peint !

**Groupe** : (beurk !)

Haru atrappe alors la clé en toute simplicité et se tourne vers le sumo défiguré.

**Haru **: Désolé vieux, j'avais pas tout a fait fini avec toi…

Et il lui envoie un super coup de pied des les… vous savez quoi.

Haru sort , tenant fièrement la clé dans sa main..

**Saki **(d'une voix plate) : Vous avez réussi la première épreuve, félicitations.

**Shiguré** : C'est un encouragement ou un reproche ? Oh ! Ma casquette !

**Haru**, _s'étirant_ : Haaa ! Je l'ai castré à vie le pauvre !

**Tohru** : "Castré à vie " ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

**Haru** : Tu veux que je te montre ?

**Yuki **: Haru, laisse Tohru tranquille !

**Kyo** : Va plutôt prendre une douche pour t'enlever toute cette boue. Et ce sang par la même occasion…

**Saki** : Passe-Hiro montre aux téléspectateurs le nombres de clés que détient maintenant notre équipe.

**Hiro** : Plutôt mourir que de faire le guignol devant la caméra !

**Saki** : Si tel est ton souhait…

**Hiro** : Bon, d'accord, d'accord….

Et c'est un magnifique doigt provocateur que Hiro brandi face à l'objectif.

**Kagura **: Oh ! Hiroo !

**Momiji**: Chers télélépestatateurs, nous avons une première clé ! Première épreuve réussie !Youpiiiii !

**Momiji** cours alors comme un fou dans le couloir tout en criant, et percute Hatori, accompagné de Arisa.

**Arisa **: Holà, Passe-Momo, je vois que c'est une première bataille que remporte notre équipe ! Mais ne criez pas victoire : Aya-Fouras vient de me donner le nom de l'heureux élu qui ira répondre à son énigme !

**Kagura** : Je pari que c'est Yuki !

**Shiguré** : Ouais ! Est-ce qu'on gagne une clé pour avoir deviné qui c'était ?

**Hatori** : Shiguré, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

**Yuki** : Si c'est moi, c'est décidé, je me pends.

**Hatori** : Yuki, s'il te plait, je viens à peine de prendre le service.

Saki sort une corde de son sac et la brandi vers Yuki.


	4. ChApItRe 3

**ChApItRe 3 : Parce queça se mérite, une deuxième clé ...**

**Ayamé** : Ah ! Merveilleux , j'entends des pas qui monte vers ma tour ! Qui donc vient me tenir compagnie ?

Ah ! Yuki d'amour ! Quelle agréable surprise !

**Yuki** : Je voit pas en quoi c'est une surprise, vu que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir…

**Ayamé** : Mais dis-moi, tu en as mis du temps pour arriver !

**Yuki** : Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais venir en courrant !

**Ayamé** : C'est vrai, tu aurais pu glisser ! Qui sait le malheur que j'aurais subit en assumant ta perte sous ma responsabilité…Mais tu n'es pas un idiot et nous voilà enfin réunis sous la voûte céleste ! Nous pouvons enfin nous communiquer mutuellement notre amour fraternel !

**Yuki** : Donne moi juste ton énigme. Il nous reste moins de 50 minutes, alors dépêche toi !

**Ayamé** : Du calme, rien dans la précipitation ! Tu risque de mourir bien jeune si tu avance trop vite dans la vie !

**Yuki** : Etsi tuparle trop vite tu risque de mourir aussi !

**Ayamé **: Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps, petit frère ! Ouvre bien tes oreilles. Tu es concentré ?

**Yuki** : Ayamé, le simple fait de te voir me déconcentre…

**Ayamé** : Dommage,car cette énigme est difficile . Mais je peux me cacher dans le placard et te l'énoncer à travers la porte si tu veux !

**Yuki** : Un placard qui parle, c'est encore pire ! (quoi que…)

**Ayamé** : Bon alors ferme les yeux, inspire à fond,concen….

**Yuki** : MAIS C'EST BON ! C'EST JUSTE UNE DEVINETTE ! C'EST PAS COMME SI J'ALLAIS DEVOIR TE CURER LES DENTS !

_En bas_

**Haru** (propre et white) : J'étais sur que c'était une bonne idée !

**Tohru** : Oui, ma mère m'a souvent dit que quand deux personne se disputent fréquemment, elles ont de grandes chances de se rapprocher ! La dispute, c'est juste un moyens de faire part de ses opinions, bien qu'elle soit différentes !

**Kyo** : Super ! Donc dans deux mois, avec Yuki, on est les meilleurs amis du monde !

_Dans la tour :_

**Ayamé** : Voici voilà : ''Astre lumineux qui éblouit les regards, sa générosité sauve les âmes les plus noires.''

**Yuki** : Ayamé, si tu me dis que c'est toi, j'arrache tes cheveux un par un à la pince à épiler..

**Ayamé** : Perdu ,ce n'était pas moi ! (Mais ça aurait pu !)

**Yuki** : Ah ?

**Ayamé **: C'était de la ravissante Tohru dont il s'agissait ! Oui : ''Astre lumineux ….

**Yuki** : Comment oses-tu parler d'elle avec un regard pervers ? Qui as oser écrire cette description pour toi ?

**Ayamé** : Shiguré bien sur , il a écris ces vers avec tellement d'amour ! Mais tu n'as pas de clé, va donc annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à tes amis !

**Yuki** : Le simple fait de te quitter est une mauvaise nouvelle…

**Ayamé **: °o° C'est vrai ?

**Yuki** : Non. Je voulais juste voir si tu pouvais aligner moins de 3 mots dans une phrase.**

* * *

**

**Momiji** : Yuki redescend ! Yuki, on est là !

**Yuki** : Momiji, pas besoin de crier . Avec ton costume, on te voit de loin.

**Momiji** : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le rose fushia ?

**Saki** : Tu n'as pas de clé. C'est donc une défaite….

**Shiguré** : Non, un échec !

**Tohru** : Kagura a été choisie pour la prochaine épreuve. Mais dit moi, tu t'es bien entendu avec ton frère ?

**Yuki** : Ce guignol n'est pas mon frère.

**Haru** : Yuki, tu dis ça a chaque fois que tu le vois.

**Yuki** : Que veut-tu, il n'y a que moi pour me le persuader !

**Tohru** : Au fait, qu'elle était la réponse à ton énigme ?

**Yuki** : C'était toi .

**Tohru** : Un toit ?

**Yuki** : Non, toi : Tohru.

**Tohru** : Ah ! Oh ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur ! Mr Ayamé est d'une gentillesse…

**Hiro** : J'imagine de loin l'énigme : '' Petite boulette au rire de constipée, c'est une atteinte au cas désespéré… ''

Hiro tomba alors raide comme une planche sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

**Saki** : Il va falloir faire revenir Hatori.

**Tohru** : Hiro ! Oh ! Saki, tu l'as tué?

**Saki** : Tohru, je tuerais pour toi .

**Tohru** : **0 0** HEIN ! Il est…

**Saki** : Mais non, le jeu ne m'autorise pas a éliminer les membres du personnels (il sont déjà si peu nombreux.)

**Kyô **: Dommage, on en aurez été débarrassé !

**Saki** : Par contre les équipiers sont renouvelables…

**Kyo** : OK,OK, j'ai encore parler pour faire du vent….

**Saki** : Kagura, vas-y.

Kagura rentre dans la cellule, et Saki tourne le sablier.

**Saki** : C'est un classique de Ford Bazard. Kagura va lever ce levier, ce qui va faire monter la clé. Elle devra passer de l'autre coté de la cellule pour continuer a actionner le levier, puis revenir, et ainsi de suite….

**Voix de Kagura** : Et comment on passe de l'autre coté de la cellule ? (Je vois qu'un grillage et un machin truc…)

**Saki **: Le 'machin truc' est comme une porte à bascule. Tu vas devoir pousser de toute tes forces pour qu'elle se rabatte. Je te conseille de prendre de l'élan….

Kagura lève d'abord le levier, recule, se rue vers la porte à bascule et ….

BAAM

**Saki** : Je crois qu'elle a troué le mur…

**Shiguré** : C'est sa spécialité !

**Kagura** : Ca sera plus facile comme ça !

En effet, au quart du temps estimé, Kagura ressort, fière de son exploit.

**Kagura** : J'ai réussi !

**Saki** : Oui, mais le but était de faire basculer la porte. Pas de faire un trou dedans.

**Kagura,** _les larmes aux yeux_ : Mais….mais j'ai la clééé…

**Saki** : Bon, accordé

**Momiji** : Notre équipe de choc est maintenant en possession de 2 clés ! YOOOUUUPIIIII

**Arisa** (surgissant de nul part) : Aux cris de Passe-Momo, je supose que nous somme sur le chemin de la victoire ! Mais croyez-moi, l'épreuve qui va suivre sera plus difficile.

**Shiguré** : Moins facile, tu veut dire…

**Arisa **(Big smile) : Kyon-Kyon, le Prince, préparez vous!

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko:_ Voila fin du chapitre 3, toujours à suivre,et merci à angeyumi pour ces reviews, en espérant que le chapitre 3 a été à la hauteur de ses attentes! 

Bye


	5. ChApItRe 4

**ChApItRe 4 : Parce que c'est pas drôle, une aventure sans engueulades! **

Tandis que Saki emmenait la troupe vers la salle suivante, Kyo criait comme un surexcité

**Kyo : **Super !Enfin un défi que je suis sur de gagner ! Prépare toi à la pâtée du siècle, sale rat ! Tu vas mourir !

**Yuki **: Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de finir toute tes phrases par « Tu vas mourir ! »

**Kyo** : Parce que je ne fais que prédire ton noir destin !

**Shiguré** : Mon dieu ! Le karma de Kyo est en éveil !

**Yuki** : Si j'étais mort à chaque fois que tu me le disais, la Russie entière ne suffirais pas a contenir mes tombes…

**Haru** : Et il faudrait des millier de têtes pour te pleurer…

**Yuki** : Merci, Haru…mais je compte pas mourir tout de suite.

**Kyo** : Ta gueule ! Je vais te réduire en hachis parmentier !

**Yuki** : Oh que j'ai peur.

**Kyo** : Alors, tu te défile face a l'ultime combat !

**Saki** : Ce n'est pas un combat.

**Kyo** : Comment ?

**Haru** (déçu) : Même pas une lutte à mort ?

Saki tend alors une perche à Kyo et une à Yuki

**Saki** : Vous aller devoir vous entraider pour transporter des vases d'un bout a l'autre de la cellule.

**Yuki et Kyo** : QUOI ? S'ENTRAIDER ?

**Shiguré** : Yuki et Kyo ont appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui !

**Yuki** : Déjà, rien que le fait de savoir que cet idiot est mon cousin me répugne, alors l'aider à quoi ?

**Kyo** : Que je soit ton cousin, c'est une chose, mais que tu sois le mien, s'en est une autre !

**Saki** : Vous …

**Kyo** : NON ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! FAITES LE FAIRE PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE CETTE MERDE DE JEU !

**Haru** : Il est devenu black Kyo

**Kyo **: Déjà partager sa maison, sa chambre d'hôtel, son équipe, voyager dans le même bateau, le même Ford et après, se soutenir dans la même cellule ! Et après quoi ? On va devoir s'embrasser pour gagner les Bazards ?

**Yuki** : Arrête, je vais faire des cauchemars !

**Kyo** : Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Non, c'est trop ! JE ME CASSE, ADIEU !

**Groupe** : Bon, bah adieu.

**Tohru** : Non, Kyo ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Reste s'il te pl…

**Kyo** : Bon, OK, je reste.

**Yuki** : Si tu insiste, on va la faire cette épreuve.

**Kyo** : Mais que se soit bien clair, ce n'est pas parce que tu me l'a supplié.

**Saki** : Ne perdons pas de temps, il en reste déjà si peu ..

**Momiji** : 35 minutes !

**Saki** : Allez y, entrez.

Yuki et Kyo entrent, en prenant bien soin de ne pas de ne pas se frôler en passant la porte, et se retrouvent enfermé dans la pièce.

**Saki** : Vous allez chacun attraper une extrémité du vase avec vos perches, et le déplacer le long du parcours jusque dans le panier au fond de la pièce.

**Kyo** : Enfer !

**Yuki** : Damnation !

**Saki** : Plus il y aura de vases, plus vite la clé va descendre . Je vous conseille de vous rapprocher, sinon, le vase peut tomber.

Elle tourne alors le sablier.

**Yuki** : Arg !

**Kyo** :Zwik !

Les deux serrent fermement leur perche, et attrapent le 1er vase.

**Kyo** : Recule un peu sale rat ! Tu vois bien qu'on peut pas se déplacer !

**Yuki** : Marche plus vite, chat stupide ! Ou sinon …

BAM CLING . 1er vase cassé

**Kyo**: Bravo, c'est réussi !

**Yuki **: Très intelligent de ta part !

_Dehors :_

**Tohru** : C'est magnifique ! Ils s'entendent bien !

**Haru** : C'est vrai . Ils pourraient se battre, se cracher dessus, ou s'arracher leur vêtements. Ils se contentent juste de s'insulter.

**Shiguré **: Je sens comme une grande déception dans ta voix.

**Haru **: J'aime le sang !

_Dans la cellule_

Yuki et Kyo attrapent un second vase.

**Yuk**i : J'aurais volontiers cette épreuve tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besion d'un boulet comme toi !

**Kyo **: Oh, la ferme ! C'est pas moi qui a raté ma première épreuve !

BAM CLING

3eme vase

**Yuki** : Dès que je pense que ma perche est en contact avec ce vase, qui lui est en contact avec ta perche, ca me donne des boutons !

**Kyo **: Mon pauvre ! Déjà que ta tête me reviens pas, alors avec des boutons !

BAM CLING

Hatori arrive devant le cellule

**Hatori** : Bravo Haru ! Le sumo était dans un bel état !

**Haru **: C'est une œuvre d'art…

**Hatori** : Qui dois-je soigner maintenant ?

**Shiguré** : Hiro a été…

**Kagura** : Pétrifié

**Tohru **: Figé

**Haru **: Bouzillé

**Saki** : Non, empoisonné .

**Hatori** : … (mais qu'est ce que je fais là !)

4eme vase

**Kyo** : Tu est vraiment le coéquipier le plus insupportable qu'on puisse avoir !

**Yuki** : Tu as vraiment le plus petit cerveau qu'il soit donné de voir !

**Shiguré **: Bon, les garçons, le temps est bientôt écoulé, dépêchez-vous !

**Hatori** :Il reprend conscience… Hiro, combien j'ai de doigts ?

**Hiro** : Tout être normalement constitué possède 10 doigts . A moins que tu ai été victime d'un grave accident ou que tu ne sois pas normalement constitué…

**Hatori** : Il est guéri.

**Saki** : Pas de repos. Hiro, Tohru, allez rejoindre Arisa pour l'épreuve suivante. Momiji va vous y conduire.

BAM CLING

**Hatori** : Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe dans cette pièce ?

**Shiguré **: C'est un concours d'insulte.

**Hatori** : Tant qu'ils en viennent pas aux mains.

**Shiguré** : Yuki gagne pour le moment.

**Kagura** : Non, c'est Kyo !

**Hatori** :…. ?

5eme vase

**Yuki** : Dés que tu ouvre la bouche, tu pollue l'atmosphère !

**Haru** : C'était fort ça !

**Kyo **: Ton existence est nuisible à vomir !

**Kagura** : Bien envoyé !

BAM CLING

**Yuki** : Abjecte créature !

6eme vase

**Kyo **: Pourriture de pourriture !

**Kagura** : Ca devient serré !

BAM CLING

**Kyo** : La prochaine fois, je m'arrange pour que ce vase éclate sur ta tête !

**Yuki** : La prochaine fois, c'est ta tête qui éclatera sur ce vase.

**Kagura** : Le temps est presque fini et ils s'insultent de plus en plus !

**Haru** : C'est un spectacle amusant !

**Saki** : Ils peuvent sortir.

**Kagura **: Les garçons, SORTEZ !

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Kyo et Yuki se bousculèrent dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

**Kyo **: Aaaah ! Je l'ai touchééé !

**Yuki **: Haru, montre moi vite où sont les douches ! Haru ?

**Shiguré **: Il a comme une absence…

**Kagura** : Regardez !

En effet, en suivant le regard perdu de Haru, on pouvait voir, en face d'eux, à l'étage supérieur, le corps gracieuux et les cheveux aux vents, dansant dans un costume soyeux, et des bracelets aux chevilles …

**Saki** : C'est Rin la Bohémienne.

**Haru** : Quelle beauté !

**Saki** : Elle choisira l'un d'entre vous et tirera les cartes…

**Haru** : Elle est si gracieuse…

**Saki** : Vous pourrez gagner du temps pour la salle du trésor…

**Haru** : … dans son costume drapé de lumière….

**Saki** : Des Bazards supplémentaires…

**Haru** : … et ses cheveux qui glissent sur sa peau…

**Saki** : Ou même une clé.

**Haru **: JE L'AIME !

Feu d'artifice et pétards lumineux, projecteurs, lance flamme et fusées explosent dans le airs.

**Voix d'Ayamé** : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Oui, téléspectateurs, c'est le jour anniversaire de la naissance du fantasme de Hatsuharu !

**Yuki** : Achevez moi T T

**Saki** : Ne nous diversions pas ! Vous n'avez pas ramener de clé, et il vous en reste 5 a gagner . Allons rejoindre Tohru qui s'équipe. Il reste 30 minutes…

* * *

_Re-mot de Kyoko_: Voila, le 4eme chapitre est enfin fini! Je remerci encore Angeyumi et ensuiteChaya, Adle Amodio et Melusine pour leur reviews, qui sont très encourageantes! A plus tard (et le plus tôt) pour le chapitre suivant ! 


	6. ChApItRe 5

**ChApItRe 5 : Parce que les tragédies sont composées de 5 actes ...**

**Arisa **: Tiens ! Voilà Saki et les autres qui reviennent !

**Tohru** : Super ! Est-ce que vous avez la clé ?

**Saki **: Ils ont échoué. Mais c'est fou ce qu'ils sont insupportable !

**Kyo** : Si seulement ce sale rat avez été plus adroit.

**Yuki** : Si ce chat stupide avait fait preuve de plus d'intelligence !

**Saki** : Tohru je te plains. Ca doit pas être facile tout les jours…

**Hiro **: J'ai fini d'attacher le harnais .

**Shiguré** : Tohru , tu as les bretelles de ta salopette qui remontent !

**Arisa** : Mais non, l'écrivaillon ! C'est un harnais. C'est de la haute sécurité !

**Shiguré **: Aaah !Comme ça on pourras pas lui baisser son pantalon !

**Yuki et Kyo** : PAF PAF

**Shiguré** : Aie ! Vite, allez me chercher Hatori !

**Yuki** : Mais dis moi Tohru, pourquoi tout cet équipement ?

**Arisa** : Tohru va devoir escalader la paroi extérieure du Ford, au dessus de la mer, pour ramener une 3eme clef !

**Kyo** : Mais c'est de la foliiie !

**Yuki** : Du suicide !

**Kyo** : Déjà que Tohru se casse la figure tous les jours dans les escaliers !

**Yuki** : Et qu'elle incapable de marcher droit dans la rue sans rentrer dans un lampadaire !

**Kyo** : Alors escalader la Ford ?

**Yuki** : Vous n'y pensez pas !

**Saki** : Tiens donc, vous vous inquiétez pour elle alors qu'hier encore vous refusiez de l'épouser !

**Yuki** : Je tranche, il n'y a aucun rapport !

**Kagura** : Ne t'en fait pas Tohru, si tu meurs, je m'occuperais de Kyo !

**Haru **: Et moi de Yuki.

**Momiji** : Et moi, bah… de Shiguré !

**Shiguré** : Ce que vous êtes pessimiste !

**Tohru** : Oui ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si on ne croyais pas en soi, on ne croyais en rien ! Donc le doute de…

**Hiro **: Oui, bon abrège !

**Tohru** : J'y vais c'est partiiii !

**Yuki et Kyo** : NOOOOONNNN !

**Shiguré** : La princesse et les amants, acte V scène 3.

Tohru rentre dans la cellule accompagnée de Hiro.

**Arisa** : Une caméra collée a la paroi nous permettra de suivre son ascension. Vous pouvez aussi lui parler dans ce micro.

**Kyo** : Tohru, renonce !

**Yuki** : Tohru , revient !

**Shiguré **: La princesse se retrouve confronté à un tragique PAAF ! OK Saki, je me tais …

Dans la pièce, Hiro attache Tohru à la corde de sécurité, et la jeune fille passe enfin par la fenetre ouverte, pour prendre apui sur la corniche. Elle est déjà a 10 mètre au dessus des flots et la paroi se dresse devant elle avec son profil impressionnant .

**Arisa** : Regardez, la voilà sur la paroi !

**Saki **: Tohru, tu vois la clé ?

**Tohru** : Ouiiii !

**Arisa** : Alors que la force de la grande Kyoko soit avec toi !

Saki tourne le sablier.

Tohru commence a prendre appui sur la première prise.

**Yuki** : Arg !

**Kyo** : Aïe !

**Shiguré** : Non mais regardez les ! Voyons, même si elle lâche, elle s'écrasera pas sur le sol ! Les harnais c'est de la haute sécurité !

**Haru** : Il y aurait eu du sang.

**Yuki** : Haru …

**Haru** : Oui mon Yuki ?

**Yuki** : T'es-t-il déjà arriver de penser à une personne sans qu'elle baigne dans son sang ?

**Haru** : Tout nu, ca compte ?

**Yuki **: Alors ne m'appelle plus « Mon Yuki »

Hiro sort de la cellule.

**Kyo **: Mais attends une minute, c'est toi qui a attaché le harnais de Tohru ?

**Hiro** : Pourquoi, t'aurais préférer que ce soit toi ? Franchement, t'es pas net. T'en aurais bien profiter quand même !

Kyo attrape Hiro par le cou et le secoue comme un prunier.

**Kyo** : AAAaaaargh ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! LE REDUIRE EN CHARPIE ! EN FAIRE DE LA PATEE POUR RAT !

**Haru** : Si tu veux, laisse moi faire.

**Shiguré** : Les garcons, toutes mes condoléances…Votre femme a disparu.

**Yuki** : Hein ?

**Kyo :** Comment ?

**Shiguré** : Oui, elle n'est plus sur l'écran. Et son harnais flotte sur l'eau.

**Haru** : Est-ce qu'on voit son corps ensanglantée sur les flots ?

**Yuki** : Haruu !

**Haru** : Pardon ! Est-ce qu'on voit son corps dénudé sur les flots ?

**Kyo** : C'est Hiro ! Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Fils de

**Arisa** : Afin de ne pas choquer nos jeunes spectateurs, nous déclarons censuré le long monologue de Kyon-Kyon.

**Hiro** : Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte ! Mais voyons, la cruche va à l'eau, c'est dans l'ordre des choses !

CRAC BOOOOM

Eclair puissant qui éclate au dessus du Ford.

**Saki **: Punition divine.

**Shiguré** : Pouaah ! Ca sent le toast trop grillé !

**Kagura **: Oh, pauvre Hiroo !

**Saki **: Allez appeler Hatori.

**Hatori** : Et moi qui croyez avoir un rôle minime dans cette histoire !

**Kyo **: Tohru ! Réponds, tu m'entends ? Tohru !

**Shiguré** : La princesse plonge dans la mer laissant deux veufs sur terre BAM Aïe !

**Yuki **: Il va finir par être imunisé contre les coups de poings.

**Tohru** : Yuki ? Kyo ?

**Yuki** : Tohru ! tu es vivante ! Ca va ?

**Tohru** : Oui, ça va. Mais que c'est-il passé ?

**Kyo** : Hiro a fait exprès de pas t'attacher !

**Tohru** : Ah ! C'est vrai ? Supeer !

**Yuki** : Elle s'est peut être cognée plus fort qu'on le pensais !

**Kyo** : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça alors que c'est sa faute si t'es tombé ?

**Tohru **: Aah ! J'avais compris « Hiro a fait des patates hachées » !

**Shiguré **: Bof, il n'est pas en état !

**Momiji** : Tiens bon Tohru ! On va te sortir de là !

**Tohru **: C'est bon, je me suis accrochée à une bouée. Et bonne nouvelle, j'ai la clé !

**Groupe** : Hein ?

**Kagura **: Pourtant, elle n'a pas escaladé la paroi jusqu'au bout…

**Saki **: Elle a attrapé la clé de l'épreuve numéro 9, celle des bouées.

**Tohru** : Ah bon ? Alors ça compte pas ?

**Arisa** : A cause d'un défaut technique, on va accorder à l'équipe la 3eme clé.

**Momiji** : Super ! On remonte vite Tohru et on comptabilise la 3eme clé ! Super super super !

**Kyo** : Il se répète un peu…

**Saki** : Regardez…

En effet, en face d'eux, Rin la bohémienne s'avancait doucement.

**Saki et Arisa** _, s'inclinant :_ Bonjour.

Rin s'incline gracieusement, s'avance vers le groupe pour faire son choix et prend la main de ( parce que je vénère cet amour, parce que Natsuki l'a créé, et parce qu'il est si pur et si fort que rien ne peut le briser, j'ai décidéde le préserver dans cette fic) prend la main de Kyo.

**Arisa** : Rin ! On avait dit le 3eme en partant de la droite !

**Rin** : Ah ! Ouf ! Parce que celui là, il ne me disais rien…

**Kyo** : … (pourquoi moaaa ?)

Rin prend Haru par la main.

**Rin** : Par contre, je suis ravie de t'emmener dans mon repère…

**Haru** : Ca dépend pour quoi faire !

**Rin** : Heu …

**Haru** : Allons-y !

Il prend Rin dans ses bras et l'emmène vers le repère de la bohémienne.

**Yuki** : Ca craint !

**Tohru** (trempée) : Comme c'est romantique !

**Shiguré** : Tu veux que je fasse la même chose ?

**Kyo** : Tohru, tu n'as rien ?

**Yuki** : Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu veux boire un coup ?

**Kyo **: Ou manger quelque chose ?

**Shiguré** : Là ça devient grave ! Ils ont même pas penser à me frapper !

_La princesse a retrouvé ses amants, et l'aventure continue !_

_

* * *

Le petit mot de Kyoko_: Ouf! Fini le chapitre 5! Il faut absolument que je re-remercie Mélusine, angeyumi et Chaya pour les super reviews qu'elles ont écrites! Et merci à Eiko pour son message, elle pourrais presque en faire une fic ! Voila, et patience pour le chapitre 6, qui se doit d'être à la hauteur des autres. 


	7. ChApItRe 6

**ChApItRe 6 : Parce que** **je sais choisir mes victimes! **

La cour principale du Ford devient silencieuse. Le grand chronomètre indique en chiffre fluo : 25 min. Le temps restant.

Mais plongeons maintenant au rez-de-chaussée du Ford. Les rayons du soleil peuvent à peine éclairer la cour pavée, et il y fait bien froid.

Une porte vient de se fermer. C'est celle de La Crypte.

On trouve dans cette pièce toute sorte d'objet incroyables, des crânes qui ornent les pieds des meubles, des potions lumineuses qui éclairent les coins plus sombres, des gri-gri africains, coiffes d'indiens, symboles chinois peint sur les murs, sculptures de bois qui vous fixe, et des pieds de porcs pendus au plafond. L'odeur du sang y est si odorante qu'on ne pourrait imaginer que cette crypte soit habitable.

Et pourtant …

**Haru** : C'est chouette ici !

**Rin** : Tu dit ça pour me faire plaisir, ou parce que ça sent le sang frais à plein nez?

**Haru **: Euh… Joker !

**Rin**: Assied toi.

Le garçon s'assoit sur le tabouret et (ridicule de ridicule) celui si craque et Haru s'affale par terre.

**Rin** : Ah… miteux.

Haru, qui vient de se taper la honte de sa vie, s'assoit plutôt par terre.

Rin sort de sa poche un paquet de carte aux motifs simple et unis. Elle étale le jeu sur la table, face caché.

**Rin **: C'est simple et rapide : tire une carte et dit moi ce qu'elle représente.

**Haru** : On dirait que tu as envie que ça finisse vite…

**Rin** : Y a « Vision d'Escaflowne » qui commence dans 10 min.

Haru tire alors une carte.

**Haru** : Alors, un garçon aux cheveux blancs et une fille superbe qui s'embrassent.

**Rin** : Ah. Ca c'était ton joker. Recommence.

_Pendant ce temps._

**Arisa** : Allez ! Un peu de motivation ! Plus que 275 marches !

_Dans le cachot_

**Haru **: Euh, une sorte de bâton avec à une extrémité une boucle et à l'autre bout des crochets. C'est bizarre, sûrement un ustensile Hindou.

**Rin **: Haru, c'est une clé.

**Haru **: Ha oui, je tenait la catre à l'envers.

**Rin **: T'es vraiment idiot. Tiens, prend la clé et va t'en vite.

**Haru **: Tu dit ça parce que tu as ton émission va commencer,ou parce que peur que ma stupidité vienne troubler l'intense karma de cette pièce?

**Rin **: Joker.

Haru l'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne vers la porte, baisse la poignée et … celle-ci s'arrache et reste dans sa main.

**Haru **: Oh…miteux (pourquoi toujours les moments où je fais classe ? T T)

**Rin **: …

**Haru **: Zut, alors ! Je vais devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir de l'autre côté. On fais quoi en attendant ?

**Rin **: TU fais quoi . Mon émission commence.

Rin déplace quelque livres des étagères qui dissimulaient une télé, puis elle s'assoit sur un large fauteuil. Haru s'assoit doucement à côté d'elle. Il la regarde tendrement et se décide enfin à demander, la voix un peu faible : « Heu… ça parle de quoi ? »

**Arisa **: Et beh ! On voit que vous êtes pas prets pour l'escalade du mont Fuji !

**Saki **: Et encore, on va pas jusqu'à la tour de Aya-Fouras.

**Yuki **: Plus jamais, merci…

**Kyô **: Pourquoi on va dans une salle si haute ?

**Saki **: Parce que personne ne vous entendra crier.

**Shiguré **: AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Yuki **: Shiguré, arrête d'attirer toute l'attention !

**Shiguré **: Mais non regardez ! Le fantôme de Hiro !

**Kyo **: Oh ! Pas lui !

**Arisa **: Il avait pas fini en pain grillé ?

**Tohru **: Bonjour Hiro, tu vas mieux ?

**Kagura **: Tu as fait bon voyage dans l'au-delà ?

**Saki **: Hiro, vas donc nourrir Kisa-tigresse. Ca nous évitera tes commentaires de bas âge.

**Shiguré **: Comme c'est triste ! Le dernier acte de sa vie aura été de servir de plat de résistance !

**Tohru **: C'est affreux !

**Kyô **: C'est génial !

**Arisa **: Hiro, du vent ! Momiji peut se charger de montrer le chemin sans toi !

**Yuki **: Mais attendez ! Il n'a même pas eu le temps de parler !

**Kagura **: C'est vrai ! Si ca se trouve il a une super mauvaise nouvelle a nous annoncer, genre : Akito est déjà rentré…

**Momiji **: Ou une super bonne nouvelle, genre : Akito s'est fait manger par des cannibales.

**Saki **: Moi je lui conseille plutôt de s'en aller avant qu'il dise une bêtise, genre :

**Hiro **: Enfin je vous trouve ! Je m'étais perdu mais ouf ! Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver ! En plus il fait super beau ! Quelle chance !

**Saki **: Du genre.

**Hiro **: S'amuser sous le soleil, c'est plus excitant, non ?

**Shiguré **: Ouah ! Il est devenu aussi niais que Tohru !

**Kagura **: Alors, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

**Momiji **: Demande plutôt à Hatori, le voilà qui arrive.

**Tohru **: Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Hiro ? Il a …changé !

**Hatori **: Physiquement, j'ai soigné toute ses blessures. Mais mentalement…

**Groupe **: Quoi ?

**Hatori **: Saki a toasté la plupart de ses neurones.

**Shiguré **: Ouais elle est multi fonction cette fille : flambe les T-shirt, crame les cheveux et grille les neurones !

**Hiro : **Ouah ! Tohru, j'adore ta coiffure ! C'est vrai ça te vas super bien !

**Saki **: Franchement, je vois pas ce que vous me reprochez…

**Kyo **: C'est vrai, c'est bien mieux comme ça !

**Yuki **: Mais Hatori, il va rester comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas…

**Hatori **: Je suis médecin moi, pas neuropsychiatre !

**Arisa **: Avant que les remords ne nous tombe dessus, je vais envoyer Shiguré pour l'épreuve suivante.

**Momiji **: Allez Shiguré ! Ramène une 4eme clé !

**Hiro **: Oui ! La force de croire peut nous aider à tout vaincre !

**Tohru **: Du coup j'ai plus rien à dire, moi !

Shiguré s'engouffre dans la cellule et Saki tourne le sablier de l'entrée.

**Shiguré **: POUAH ! Ca pue là dedans !

**Kyo **: Fais pas ton Ayamé ! Tu vois la clé ?

**Shiguré **: Non, mais je vois des boîtes qui flottent sur une marré toxique !

**Saki **: La clé se trouve dans l'une des boites. Shiguré va devoir nager dans cette marre de déchets pour toute les ouvrir.

**Shiguré **: Oh ! Mais je vais mourir ! Non ! Je préfère encore écrire des centaines de pages pour mon éditrice ! Vous vous rendez compte, c'est pire que ma chambre !

**Yuki et Kyo **: Oh, comme j'aimerais pas être à sa place…

**Shiguré **: « Oh, bourbier infâme !

Tout mon corps

Se pétrifie »

**Saki **: Bourbier infâme, océan moisi ou marre toxique, vous allez devoir plonger dedans !

**Tohru et Hiro **: Mais qui a-t-il là dedans exactement ?

**Saki **: C'est l'arrivée des eaux usagés, la benne à ordures, et le cimetière des cafards du Ford.

**Shiguré **: Quoi ? « Oh, mort précoce, emporte...

**Kyo : **Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit !

**Shiguré **: Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Mais …. Ooooh ! Une boîte à la dérive !

**Saki **: Le but est de plonger dans la boue, pas de chercher les boîtes échouées…En plus, il n'a qu'une chance sur 35 que ce soit ….

**Shiguré **: La clé !

**Saki **: La bonne.

Shiguré sort tout hereux, mais trainant derrière lui une forte odeur de moisissure.

Hiro se jette dans ses bras.

**Hiro **: BRAVO ! Quel courage ! Maintenant, nous avons 4 clés ! Youpi ! Bisous shi-chan !

**Shiguré **: Ce qui est étrange ici, c'est que l'enfer vous attends aussi bien dans les cellules qu'au dehors…

Arisa lui lance alors un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

**Shiguré **: QUOI ? Je sais que je pue ! Mais y a des douches pour ça !

**Arisa **: Non, c'est pour vos haïkus. Ils sont pitoyables.

**o **o** o** o** o** o** o**

**Ritsu :** Il est peut-être là… _clac criiiiii_… Pff, ça sent le renfermé ! Alors…OOOH ! GOMENASAIIII ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Pardon Haru, pardon Rin ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de dormir tout nu sous la couverture ! Je cherchais juste mon marteau ! Mais vous pouvez continuer à faire la sieste si vous êtes fatigués ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé ! Je m'en vais ! GOIMENASAIIIII !

* * *

_Un long mot de Kyoko: _Youpi! J'ai recu plein de reviews alors je suis contente! Je vais tout de suite remercier de nouveau Chaya etAngeyumi, puis la fan officielle de Keane ( vive Untitled 1!) et puis Cemenwen (je vais vite lire tes fics!), puis Talim (réveille pas ta pauvre soeur la prochaine fois!) et pour finir Akhi (Où est-ce que je peut lire tes fictions?)...

Pour répondre à Chaya, je suis désolé mais Akito ne viendras pas rejoindre nos héros à Ford Bazard, pour de nombreuses raisons! D'abord, je me refuse à ridiculiser le perso le plus noaaar, le plus machiavéliiiique, le plus ténébreuuuux dans une cellule ou dans le Ford (dsl, question de respect).

Ensite, tu crois pas que Akito est venu de son plein gré à Hawaï? Lui qui déteste la chaleur! En fait, il s'est fait "enlevé" par les membres de l'association des élèves ( ou armée de défense du lycée, si tu préfères) et Kakerou vient de m'appeler pour me confirmer qu'il le renverai au Japon dès que l'équipe reviendra aussi. (Il a peut être pas envie que Akito vienne embêter Yuki!).

Voila, pardon mais je peux peut-être changer d'avis, on verra bien!

Encore pardon, mais bonne lecture quand même! (Ouah! Tout ce que j'écris!Faut pas me lancer sur un sujet moi!)


	8. ChApItRe 7

**ChApItRe 7 : Parce que le Ford est impitoyable**

Haru venait de quitter la zone ombragé de la cour basse. Il était assez énervé que Ritsu soit arrivé au moment où il s'était réconcilié avec Rin. Un simple mot aurrait suffit à le faire « basculer » .

Il passa devant la cage de Kisa transformé en petite tigresse : elle dormait profondément. Haru envia sa sérénité, puis vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, profitant du silence qui lui était encore donné.

Soudain, comme si c'était pour lui pourrir la vie (ce qui ne fait aucun doute) , le sol se mit à frémir, puis à trembler. Les murs et les barrières semblait dancer sous les vibrations. Le bruits des briques qui s'entrechoquaient provoquait un vacarme assourdissant qui résonnait encore plus frort dans la cour.

Kisa se reveilla en dressant ses petites oreilles, et Haru se leva rapidement, craignant un tremblement de terre.

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus, et des pas précipités se firent alors entendre : ils semblaient bel et bien être à l'origine de cette agitation…

BA DA BA DAM BAM DADAM BABABABAM !

**Shiguré**: Ah ! C'est toujours mieux de descendre les escaliers que de les monter!

**Haru** : Même si vous passez tous pour un troupeau d'hippopotame en cavale ?Tu te rends compte que le Ford a failli s'effondrer ?

**Yuki** : Haru, ca va ?

**Haru **: Ouais, j'ai une clé.

**Tohru** : Tu en as mis du temps dis donc !

**Haru** : Bah la porte s'est bloquée. J'ai du attendre que Ritsu viennent ouvrir. En attendant, on a regardé un feuilleton . C'était cool, y avait des batailles, du sang… mais une heroïne….trop débile vraiment !

**Tohru** : Débile comment ?

**Haru** : Un peu comme toi, mais en pire, alors t'imagines !

**Yuki** : Haru, c'est pas parce que je suis « ton » Yuki que je n'ai pas le droit de frapper !

AAAAH BOUM

**Hiro** : Oh ! J'ai encore loupé une marche !

**Shiguré** : « encore » ? Tu veux dire une sur deux ! Tu boites du pied droit ou quoi ?

**Kyo** : Se louper 91 marches en 5 minutes ….

**Kagura** : Tu sais Hiro, il y a des rampes dans les escaliers.

**Hiro** : Oui, mais Momiji m'as dit que c'était pour glisser dessus !

**Momiji** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU ! BAM .

Trop cool ces rampes !

**Tohru** : Momiji ! tu aurrais pu tomber !

**Momiji** : Appelez moi _Super-Momo-le-puissant-surfeur-de-la-mort-des-méga-escaliers-du-Grand-Ford-qui-tue_ !

**Kyo** : Ouais, t'as pas plus long, petit-parasite-à-grande-gueule ?

**Hiro** : Oh ! Bonjour Kisa ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans ta cage ? Je voudrais bien rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie mais je dois soutenir de tout mon cœur l'equipe dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

**Haru **: Hiro, tu es sur que ca va ?

**Hiro** : (Big smile of the galaxy) Oui, pourquoi ?

**Haru**: Non….rien.

**Kisa** : Tohru, il est arrivé quelque chose à Hiro ? Il a … changé .

**Kyo **: Non, à peine, il a juste le cerveau qui ressemble à une plaquette de beurre, mais tout va bien !

**Kisa** : (petite larme) Hirooo…

**Momiji** : Kyo, tu manque franchement de délicatesse. C'est tout cerveau qui ressemble à une plaquette de beurre !

**Yuki** : Franchement, c'est vrai, je me demande comment tu fais pour sortir autant de débilités à la minute .

**Saki** : Pour la peine, c'est Kyo qui rentrera dans la prochaine cellule.

**Kyo** : Parfais, comme ca, je serais débarrassé de cette bande de Trouchnoks !

**Hiro** : C'est quoi un trouchnok ?

**Haru** _sort un miroir de sa poche et le brandi face à Hiro_ : Tu voit, c'est ca un trouchnok !

**Yuki** : Haru, t'es un peu énervant ! (Et tu te trimballe avec un miroir dans ta poche ?)

**Haru** : Désolé, j'ai le droit de m'enerver ! C'est vrai, je m'absente 2 minutes et je retrouve un deuxième confit des neuronnes dans la bande !

**Tohru** : C'est qui le premier ?

**Haru** : C'est drole que ce soit toi qui dise ca !

_Coup de pied de la mort qui tue_ by Yuki.

**Arisa** : Bon, il va essayer de ramener une 6 ème clé ! Vous l'encouragez ?

**Groupe** : Heu …. Qui ?

**Kyo** : Franchement je me demande ce que je vient faire dans cette histoire !

Il s'engouffre alors à l'interieur de la cellule.

**Saki **_tourne le sablier de l'entrée_ : Il y a toute une rangée de grands vases. Kyo va chercher la clé à tatons dedans.

**Kyo** : Ouais trop facile !

Il s'avance vers le premier, à droite.

**Saki** : Dans celui ci, il a …

**Kyo** : AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE !

**Saki **: … des rats .

**Kagura** : Non, pauvre Kyo !

**Tohru** : C'est affreux !

**Kyo** : Ah, mais c'estpas des rats ! C'est des piranhas !

**Arisa** : Possible, on vérifie rarement le contenu des pots.

**Shiguré** : Dépèche toi ! Il reste encore 10 vases, alors grouille !

**Kyo** : Oui, mais ses saloperies me bouffent les doigts !

**Yuki** : Qu'elles se gènent pas !

**Hiro** : Oh, mon dieu ! Le pauvre ! Il perd ses doigts ! Il faut appeler Hatori ! Viiite ! Du sang ! Oooo…

**Momiji** : Oh, non ! Hiro est tombé dans les pommes !

**Shiguré** : Non, momiji, reformule : Oh, chouette ! Hiro est tombé dans les pommes !

**Kyo **: Aïe ! Sale rat ! Je suis sur que t'as tout manigancé pour m'envoyer ici pas vrai ! Tu n'est qu'un maniaquo psychopate ! Je vais te buter !

**Arisa** : Ca y est, il est dingue : il fais causette avec les rats !

**Kyo** : Mais c'est à Yuki que je parle !

**Yuki** : Ca y est, maintenant, c'est ma faute ! J'y peux rien si le destin est bien fait !

**Saki** : Le temps est bientôt ecoulé…

**Kyo** : Lachez mes doigts espèces de rongeurs carnivores ! Souris parasites ! Boules à merde !

**Yuki **: Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient…

**Kyo** : Aïe Ayayayaye !

**Shiguré** : C'est avec bravoure que Kyo masque sa souffrance devant sa petite amie !

**Kyo** : TOHRU N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !

**Shiguré** : Voilà, enfin il s'est trahi !Je n'avais pas mentionné Tohru et il la nomme !En fait tu as des vues sur elle ! Quel pervers !

**Yuki** : J'ai entendu dire que les rats se montrent extremmenent violent contre les pervers .

**Kagura** : Voilà donc pourquoi tu peux pas le piffer!

**Yuki:** Possible, ca expliquerais bien des choses...

**Kyo **: Je vais tous vous butter !

**Shiguré** : Kyo, tu as répété la même phrase 15 lignes au dessus…

**Saki** : Le temps est ecoulé.

**Kyo **: Ouf, vite, faites moi sortir de là !

**Arisa** : Trop tard, c'est Ritsu-Boule, qui viendra t'ouvrir, mais pour t'emmener en prison !

**Kyo** : QUOI ?

**Yuki** : Incroyable, et ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire !

**Kagura** : NON ! PAS CAAAAA ! PAS MON KYO ! EMMENEZ MOI A SA PLACE !

**Kyo **: Volontiers !

**Arisa** : Non, Kagura ! Vas te préparer pour la prochaine épreuve ! Momiji, emmène la Juliette vers la paroi Sud.

**Kyo** : Et c'est qui, Roméo ?

**Saki** : Mais que fait Ritsu-Boule ? On va pas attendre éternellement !

**Hatori** : Il a dit qu'il préférez se pendre plutot que d'enfermer Kyo.

**Arisa** : S'il pourrait rester plus d'un membre en vie à la fin de l'émission, ca serait bien !

**Shiguré** : Tohru, vas donc chercher Ritsu Boule !

**Kyo** : Et dit lui que si il m'enferme, ce soir on mange du macaque grillé !

**Shiguré** : Kyo fait divinement bien la cuisine !

**Hatori** : Pourquoi Hiro et Haru sont dans les vappes ?

**Arisa** : C'est loooongue histoire !

**Hatori **: J'ai pas la patience de l'ecouter.

**Yuki** : Il faut le soigner, il devient Black sans raison !

**Hatori** : Yuki, c'est pas parce que je veux pas écouter vos débilités que tu dois te permettre de m'insulter.

**Yuki **: Non, je parlais de Haru.

**Hatori** : Ah.

**Shiguré** : Il a basculé du coté « obssscuuuur de la Forcccceu ! »

**Saki** : Rejoinds-moi.

**Tohru** : Me revoila !

**Ritsu** : Vite, je dois enfermer Kyo ! Sinon, vous allez perdre du temps par ma faute !

**Arisa **: C'est bien, Ritsu-boule prend sur lui !

**Kyo **: Mais je veux pas aller en prison !

**Yuki** : Tohru, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Ritsu pour qu'il se décide à enfermé l'autre crétin ?

**Tohru** : En fait, je lui ai expliqué que sa tache était d'enfermé les prisonniers, donc ce n'était pas sa faute si Kyo allait finir en prison, mais que par contre, s'il ne faiait rien, toute norte équipe serait pénalisée, mais du fond de son cœur, Ritsu savait bien qu'il aurrait du mal a accomplir son devoir, alors comme disait ma maman….

**Yuki**: Oui, bon ca va.

**Tohru**: Mais ca me rend triste de voir Kyo partir comme ca!

**Shiguré** : Il te reste Yuki !

**Hatori **: J'ai une mauvais nouvelle.

**Yuki** : Oh, non ! La soirée commencait pourtant si bien !

**Hatori** : Hiro et Haru sont réveillés.

**Tohru** : Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, je comprend pas !

**Yuki** : Et…

**Hatori **: Ils sont redevenus normaux.

**Groupe** : Normaux °o° ?

**Haru** : Aïe, j'ai mal au cou ! C'est mon Yuki qui m'as frappé ?

**Hiro** : J'ai rêvé pendant 10 minutes que j'était débarrassé de cette bande de dindons que vous etes !

**Shiguré** : Oh, non !

**Hatori** : Oui, normaux.

**Yuki** : Avant de finir ce chapitre est ce que quelque chose de positif pourrait tomber du ciel ?

Piiiiii Spaf

**Tohru** : Oh, Yuki ! Une crotte de pigeon vient de te tomber sur l'épaule !

**Yuki **: Merci, j'ai vu.

**Kyo** : NOOON ! AAAAAAAAH !

**Saki**: Oh, j'allais oublier!

**Yuki** : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

**Saki **: La cage où Kyo est enfermé…

**Kyo** : PAS CAAAA !

**Saki** : C'est la soute des rats !

_

* * *

Le petit mot de Kyoko: Voila alors je vais remercier Angeyumi qui envoye ses reviews dans la minute qui suit la publication du chapirte (je sais pas comment tu fais!), et aussi Cemenwen (il faut vraiment que j'arrive à aller sur le site de tes fics -dès que mon ordi aura dépassé l'age de pierre!), puis Chaya, (Tohru n'est si débile que tu le penses! Elle est même très... bien!) et aussi NemesisTycoon en priant alors que ce chapitre t'as plu, Yuliel avec sa reviews très encourageante, et Adle Amodio (les deux Siphonnées qui commence à me faire peur!)_

Sinon, désolé si j'ai mis du temps à ecrire ce 7ème chapitre, mais c'était la rentrée, et j'avais plein de boulot, et en plus, j'arrive bien à écrire que quand je suis chez mes grands parents (c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que mon meilleur chapitre a été écrit chez moi!).Sinon, ce chapitre 7 était bien laborieux, mais le 8 et le 9 seront très bien! (je le sais parce qu'ils sont déja écrit, et le 10 aussi) mais comme je veux garder une avance de 3 chapitres sur ceux écrits et ceux sur le net, bah, je publierais le 8ème quand j'aurais écris le 11ème! C'est à dire... dans deux ans !

Désolé, je fais ce que je peux, mais envoyez toujours des reviews, ca booste aussi bien que la caféine!


	9. ChApItRe 8

**ChApItRe 8 : Parce que le temps passe et passe et passe …**

Nos amis sont en bonne voie, mais la bonne fortune, elle, joue contre eux : Rin la bohémienne convoque Saki pour une affaire urgente, Shiguré se tord les deux chevilles en faisant le poirier, Hatori annonce officiellement qu'il part en vacances, Haru se porte volontaire pour le soigner, Shiguré se rend compte alors qu'il n'as plus mal, Passe Hiro gueule parce qu'il en a marre, Tohru manque de s'étouffer en avalant une mouche, Yuki annonce calmement qu'il ne reste plus que 10 minutes, la troupe monte jusqu'au 1er étage, où Momiji et Arisa ont bien du mal à équiper Kagura.

OUIIIIIIIIIINN !

**Arisa **: Rah ! Mais elle nous casse les oreilles !

**Kagura** : Mais … snif … est-ce qu'ils ont prévu une assurance décès dans cette émission ?

**Arisa **: Faut pas exagérer ! Allez, passe ta jambe là !

**Momiji** : Voyons, elle a la droit d'etre perturbée !

**Arisa** : Mais c'est pas la fin du monde !

**Kagura** : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiinn !

Momiji lui tend un autre paquet de mouchoirs.

**Momiji **: Tiens, mouches toi. Ton nez ressembles aux chutes du Niagara.

**Arisa :** Elle a utilisé 80 pour cent du stock de mouchoir à elle seule en 2 minutes seulement !

**Momiji** : Voilà les autres !

**Shiguré **: Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Arisa, Momiji, vous êtes trempés ! Il y a une fuite d'eau ?

**Kagura** : SALAUUUUUUUD ! OUIIIIIIIIIIN !

**Tohru **: Kagura, que ce passe-t-il ?Tu es bléssée ?

**Kagura** : Non, enfin …. BOUUUUH !

**Yuki** : Si c'est à cause de l'épreuve, ca peut s'arranger .

**Shiguré** : Ou c'est parce que Momiji t'as refilé son harnai bonbon ?

**Haru **: Non, ca doit être à cause de Kyo …

**Kagura** : BOOOOOUUUUUH !

**Arisa** : En fait, en montant ici, elle était tellement énervé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Kyo qu'elle a pété un ciboulot …

**Momiji** : Elle a arraché une porte en fer et l'a balancé devant elle …

**Arisa** : Mais en retombant, ca a pas fait « Pam »…

**Momiji** : Ca a fait « Miaouuu Spouich ! »

La troupe se retourna lentement et regarda la porte étalée sur le sol. En dessous, on pouvait voir dépasser une queue aux reflets orangés baignant dans le sang qui coulait sur les dalles.

**Tohru** : AH ! MON DIEU ! KYOOO !

**Kagura** : OUI ! PLEURONS ENSEMBLE !

**Arisa** : Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était qu'un chat !

**Yuki** (à voix basse) : Comment cet imbécile a fait pour se transformer ? En prison en plus !

**Hiro** : En tout cas, son évasion a bien foirée !

**Tohru et Kagura** : OUIIIIINNN !

**Arisa** : Allez Kagura ! Grouille toi !

**Kagura **: Snif… Oui, une criminelle comme moi ne mérite que de finir en prison !

A pas lourds, Kagura s'engouffre dans sa cellule, et la lourde porte se referme avec un bruit sourd, comme si les remords éternels venaient de l'enfermer …

**Arisa** : Comme Tohru n'as pas récuperé la clé, Kagura va devoir escalader la paroi …

**Shiguré** : « Escalader » ? Sur la vidéo, je viens de voir Kagura sauter dans le vide. J'espère que le cable va tenir …

**Hiro** : Mouais, c'est pas moi qui l'ai attaché cette fois.

**Momiji **: Et oui ! Avec moi, Kagura est sure de monter en toute sécurité !

**Yuki** : C'est suicidaire !

**Kagura** : Je veux mourir !

**Arisa** : Bah justement, ca l'arrange …

**Kagura** : Aah ! Je n'arrive pas à couper la corde !

**Arisa** : Elle est gonflante !

**Tohru** : Pour Kyo …Doit on appeler Hatori ?

**Yuki** : Je croyais qu'il était en vacances.

**Shiguré** : Mais il doit servir le Ford, il a signé un contrat avec Saki et Arisa !

**Hatori** : Sous la menace…

**Shiguré** : Même s'il est à Tombouctou, son devoir est de soigner les blessés !

**Hatori** : Pas de ressusciter les morts !

**Yuki** : Attends, on est même pas sur que ce soit Kyo ! Ni qu'il soit mort !

**Haru **: Faudrait vérifier.

Il s'avance près de la porte et la soulève doucement. Un phénomène étrange se produisit : c'est un peu comme quand on lève sa chaussure et qu'on entend un bruit très spouitch , découvrant alors un chewing-gum qui nous relie au sol. Bah, là, c'est pareil.

**Tohru** : Alors ?

**Shiguré** : Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

**Yuki** : Un néko orange sans cervelle tout ratatiné ?

**Haru **: Bah, niveau cervelle …

**Yuki** : Quoi ?

**Haru** : Elle dégouline de partout, c'est affreux.

**Yuki** : Alors, c'est pas lui.

**Haru **: Mais je me trompe peut etre ! C'est possible que ce soit les boyaux !

**Tohru** : Mon Dieu !

**Shiguré **: Mais, est ce que son corps est orange ?

**Haru **: Orange, orange, moi je vois du rouge du rouge.

Il laisse tomber la porte sur le corps écrasé ce qui valu un spouitch final.

**Haru** : En tout cas, c'est pas apétissant !

**Yuki** : Tohru ca va ? Calme toi, tout va s'arranger !

**Shiguré** : Oui, on lui plante une pompe à air dans le cul, on gonfle, on gonfle et AAIIIE ! Saki, tu es revenue ?

**Arisa **: Tu n'étais pas partie résoudre le problème de Rin ?

**Saki **: Si, mais après je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de tourner le sablier pour l'épreuve de Kagura.

**Arisa **: De tout facon, il lui faudrait une bonne motivation pour qu'elle grimpe. En ce moment, elle opterait plutot pour l'option « je me jette à l'eau »

**Saki** : Et aussi Kyo m'a demandé s'il pouvait cramer les rats avec un briquet.

**Groupe** : KYO QUOI ?

**Saki** : Je lui ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée .

**Tohru** : Kyo n'est pas mort ?

**Saki** : Mais visiblement, ca ne saurait tarder.

**Haru **: Et comment va Rin ?

**Saki **: Mal. Elle m'as fait savoir qu'elle était très énervée parce qu'elle a perdu son singe.

Regard hyper ralenti vers la flaque de sang.

**Haru** : Ca serait pas un singe orange qui fait 'miaou' par hasard ?

**Saki** : 'Abrutus Nimbus'. Les variétés africaines révèlent de nombreuses surprises. Mais Rin est furax. Tiens d'ailleurs, la voilà…

En effet, Rin s'avancait à grand pas vers la troupe, et attrapa la main de Haru.

**Rin** : Toi, vient par là.

**Haru** : Mais c'est pas moi, je te le jure !

Les deux jeunes s'éloignaient déjà de la troupe.

**Haru** : Ecoute, pour ton Stupiditus Bidulus …

**Rin** : C'est rien, laisse tomber.

**Haru** : Pardon ?

**Rin** : Je l'ai laché exprès, juste un prétexte pour sortir de ma crypte et te voir.

**Haru** : o.O

Rin l'entraina alors dans une cellule isolée. Elle plaqua Haru contre le mur en pierre et l'embrassa passionnément.

Trois secondes avant, il avait plein de question dans la tête mais à présent, il avait tout oublié …

Haru sentit que les mains de Rin se rejoignait dans son dos et le serraient doucement. Puis il eu l'impression qu'elle laissait tomber quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression.

Mais aussitot, Rin détacha ses levres des siennes pour tout de suite poser un doigt sur sa bouche, un doigt qui ordonnait le silence.

Elle se défit de son étreinte et recula rapidement, et, au moment où Haru voulu la retenir, une fiole se brisa sur le sol, libérant un épais nuage mauve qui enveloppa la jeune fille. Haru ne toussa pas, mais attendit, et quand la fumée se dissipa Rin avait disparue …

**Tohru** : Kagura ! C'est super ! Kyo est en vie ! Il n'est pas mort !

**Kagura** : Oh, j'en était sure ! Un amour aussi fort ne peut pas se briser !

Et dans les 5 secondes restantes, Kagura escalada la paroi extérieure, attrapa la clé et se laissa redescendre jusqu'à la fenetre. Elle sortit alors comme une tornade et se précipita vers la prison du rez de chaussé. « KYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

**Arisa** : Et beh, vous passez plus de temps à déconner qu'a faire les épreuves.

Momiji attrape la clé que Kagura avait fait tomber devant la porte et sourit à la caméra.

**Momiji** : C'est avec souffrances et amour que nous comptabilisons cette 6ème clé !

**Yuki** : Tiens, Haru reviens.

**Tohru** : Est-ce que ca va ? Elle ne t'as pas trop grondé pour son pauvre singe ?

**Haru **: Non, ca va.

**Arisa** : C'est bien alors. Allons vite ! En route pour la prochaine épreuve !

Alors que nos compagnons heureux se dirigent vers l'escalier, Haru attendit . Une fois la troupe suffisamment éloignée, il fit glisser ses doigts jusque dans sa poche et en ressortit un chiffon roulé en boule, mais vu son poids, il contenait forcément un objet. Il commenca à le déplier quand la voix de Hiro résonna derrière lui.

**Hiro **: Haruu ! Tu te grouilles ! On t'attends !

Haru remis rapidement le « paquet » dans sa poche et suivit Hiro, l'esprit encore dans les nuages.

* * *

_Un petit momot de Kyoko: _Comme je suis très attachée aux reviews, je remercie grandement Cemenwen, et je jalouse sa grande patience (si seulement j'en avait autant pour attendre tous les chapitres des ff!), puis Chaya, qui doit pleurer en attendant la venue de Akito-le-sauveur. Merci aussi à Miyuki, qui se refera surement encore une beauté d'ici Noel! et puis à Angeyumi, en lui répondant que mon inspiration, je la trouve quand je m'endors, donc souvent pendant les cours (surtout pendant les cours!). 

Alors le chapitre 9 arrivera-t-il avant 2006 ?

* * *


	10. ChApItRe 9

**ChApItRe 9 : Parce que** **galère rime avec enfer ...**

**Arisa** : Vous êtes prêts ?

**Shiguré** : Prêt !

**Kagura** : Prête !

**Haru** : Prêt.

**Tohru** : Prête !

**Yuki** : Prêt ...

**Arisa** : Il ne reste plus que 5 minutes, et il vous faut absolument cette clé !

C'est pourquoi je demande à tous le maximum ! Vous allez devoir encourager votre équipier avec toute le rage que vous avez dans les tripes ! COMPRIS !

**Shiguré** : On a pas trop envie de dire non…

**Arisa** : Silence dans les rangs !

**Shiguré** : Je répondais à ta question !

**Arisa** : JE T'EN POSE MOI DES QUESTIONS ?

**Arisa** : L'épreuve qui va suivre est une épreuve TRES difficile ! Il ne faudra aucun prisonnier supplémentaire ! C'EST VITAL !

Alors maintenant vous allez y mettre tout votre cœur ! Toute votre énergie, et si vous êtes fatigués . . . VOUS REPARTIREZ LE CL MARQUE AU FER !

**Arisa** : J'étais comment ?

**Saki** : Très persuasive .

**Shiguré** : On y a cru …

**Tohru** : Tu es très bonne comédienne Arisa, félicitations !

**Kagura** : On dirais que tu as fait ca toute ta vie !

**Yuki **: Ouais mais avec tes conneries, on a perdu un sacré bout de temps.

**Arisa** : Oh, là là ! On n'a pas l'occasion de faire ca tout les jours !

**Haru** : Y'as tellement insisté pour faire le caporal mais … tu compte t'enrôler dans l'armée ?

**Arisa** : Mais non, moi je veux faire manequin ! Mais il fallait que je me défoule ! Avec vos histoires vous me faites perdre la tête ! Je deviens folle.

**Shiguré** : A mon avis, nos histoires n'ont rien eu à aggraver…

**Arisa** : Et c'était tellement cool de gueuler sur l'écrivaillon !

**Shiguré** : …

**Arisa **: Allez, un peu plus speed ! Tohru, tu vas faire cette épreuve. C'est une épreuve très difficile, alors je demande à toute l'équipe si vous êtes d'accord d'y envoyer Tohru.

**Yuki** : Elle ne va pas devoir manger des scorpions, se jeter dans le vide sans élastique, se battre contre un ours, ou résoudre une équation ?

**Arisa** : Euh … non .

**Yuki** : Alors je ne m'y oppose pas . Bonne chance Tohru.

**Groupe** : Salut.

Tohru rentre dans la cellule le sourire aux lèvres. La porte se referme derrière elle.

**Tohru** : Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? 0.0

**Arisa** : La cellule est traversée par un énorme tube. Tohru va devoir ramper doucement sur ce tube sur quelques mètres, puis tendre le bras pour attraper la clé.

**Yuki** : Franchement, vous savez plus quoi inventer. Ces épreuves sont vraiment lassantes.

**Arisa** : C'était ca ou Aya-Fourras.

**Yuki** : C'est d'une ingéniosité ! -

Tohru monte sur l'estrade et s'accroupi doucement vers l'énorme tube. Il était assez large pour qu'on s'y allonge, mais pas moyen d'en faire le tour avec les bras.

Elle s'allonge lentement sur le tuyau, commence à ramper mais celui ci se mit à rouler sur lui même, faisant tomber Tohru par terre.

**Arisa **: Oui, j'ai oublier de dire que le tube n'est pas fixe ! Il tourne sur une axe, mais il peut rester en équilibre si Tohru s'y prend bien !

**Tohru** : Bon, je vais recommencer.

Cette phrase, elle la répéta 10 fois. 10 fois Tohru ne dépassa pas les 1mètre sur le tuyau. 10 fois Kagura lui conseilla de renoncer. 10 fois Momiji déballa une nouvelle sucette. 10 fois Hiro sorti un commentaire déplacé. Mais 10 fois Tohru recommença.

**Yuki** : Bon, Tohru, sort maintenant, tu vas te tuer !

**Tohru :** Non je vais y arriver ! Je le sens là !

**Yuki** : La seule chose que tu sens c'est ta mort prochaine…

**Tohru** : Non, je vais y aller debout !

**Groupe** : Hein ?

**Hiro** : Je peut sortir un 11ème commentaire déplacé ?

**Haru** : Tohru, tu sais si tu recommence, Momiji va finir par avoir des caries !

Mais Tohru était déjà sur l'estrade, un pied, un pied sur le tube. Elle fermait les yeux et semblait très concentrée…

Tout le monde se taisait, le regard rivé sur les pied de Tohru qui ne tremblaient pas.

**Tohru**_, murmurant_ : Allez maman, aide moi …

Elle ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux, sourcils froncés, un regard vainqueur, fixé sur la clé qui pendait 10 mètres plus loin.

Elle s'elanca .

Tout se jouait à présent sur sa réussite, ou sa défaite.

Ses pieds touchaient à peine la surface du large tuyau, mais elle courrait vers l'extrémité de la cellule, gardant un équilibre parfait.

La troupe ne sortit aucun cri de terreur ou d'espoir, tant ils retenaient leur souffle.

Si la scène avait duré plus de trois minutes, ils seraient tous mort asphyxiés.

Tohru sauta en l'air, se propuslant de toute ses forces, et saisit la clé. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, mais la jeune fille avait pris trop d'élan, et avait sauté trop loin … elle volait toujours dans le vide quand … POUM.

**Arisa** : Oh merde !

**Yuki:** Elle s'est pris le mur.

**Hiro** : Elle s'est bien étalée !

**Haru** : En plein dans le mile !

**Kagura** : Ca doit faire mal…

**Momiji** : Mais…c'est une crêpe ?

Le corps de Tohru glissa contre le mur et tomba inerte sur le sol, son immense sourire toujours figé sur son visage applati…

**Saki **: Elle est encore vivante.

**Hiro** : Et merde.

**Momiji **: Tohru est immortelle !

**Saki **: Mais elle s'est évanouie.

**Kagura **: Mais elle a la clé !

**Arisa** : Oui, mais il fat qu'elle sorte avec si vous voulez qu'elle soit comptabilisée.

**Kagura **: Tohru, réveille toi ! Viiiiiiite !

**Tohru **: Gwaa…

**Saki **: Le temps va bientôt être écoulé.

**Yuki **: Mais elle est bléssée ! Il y a des choses plus importante que la clé !

**Haru **: Oh, du calme ! Elle se vide pas de son sang, y'a pas de quoi paniquer.

**Yuki **: Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester calme.

**Shiguré** : De toute façon, s'il y avait eu du sang, toi tu n'aurais pas paniqué plus que ca ?

**Haru** : Non, j'aurais même été content.

**Momiji **: Mais il faut aider Tohru !

**Saki **: Trop tard.

**Yuki** : QUOI !

**Momiji **: Elle est morte ?

**Arisa** : Mais non, le temps est écoulé. Elle va devoir aller en prison.

**Yuki** : Ah, non, je refuse !

**Saki **: Voyons, c'est dans les règles du jeu.

**Yuki** : Non, pas pour ça ! Je refuse qu'elle soit enfermé dans la même cellule que cet abruti de Kyo !

**Kyo** : Ouais, on a prononcé mon nom dans ce chapitre ! Je ne suis pas un oublié ! … QUOI, MOI, UN ABRUTI ? TU VAS VOIR QUAND JE VAIS SORTIR,JE VAIS TE LES FAIRE BOUFFER CES SALOPERIES DE RATS !

**Yuki** : Je ne m'inquiète pas, visiblement, ils t'auront dévorés avant.

**Arisa** : Le jeu prend une toute autre tournure. Il est hors de question que Tohru finisse au cachot.

**Saki** : Kyoko ne nous le pardonnera jamais.

**Kyo **: Et pas de traitement de faveur !

**Saki **: Tu préfères peut être qu'elle se fasses gober pas un serpent ?

**Yuki** : Euh … mais est ce que les prisonniers se font systématiquement dévorer ?

**Arisa **: Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Tohru mais …

**Yuki **: Non, mais ca m'arrangerais pour Kyo .

**Kyo** :T T

**Saki** : Nous n'avons qu'a enfermer Tohru dans le grand salon, au sous sol !

**Arisa **: Mais c'est pas la salle où l'équipe doit se reposer à la fin de la première partie ?

**Saki **: Si, mais comme ça elle sera bien installée, et elle aura le mini bar à sa disposition !

**Arisa :** Excellente idée !

**Shiguré **: Hein ? Et on se repose où nous, après ?

**Arisa **: Bah, si vous réussissez à libérer Tohru par la suite, vous récupérerez le salon ! Bon, Ritsu Boule, tu viens ? Il y a un prisonnier !

**Kagura **: Au fait, c'est quand la fin de la première partie ?

**Saki** : Après les 7clés, il faut le diamant qui ouvre l'antre de Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps, ensuite, vous allez devoir …

**Kagura **: Oui, bon, on y est pas encore !

**Arisa **: RITSU BOOOOOOUUUUUUUULE !

**Ritsu** : Non, je ne veux pas enfermer Tohru ! Elle est si mignoooooone !

**Saki** : Si tu ne l'enferme pas dans la seconde qui vient, on va devoir la mettre dans la fosse aux serpents !

ZWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (signifie littéralement : Je cours vite vers le salon avec Tohru dans les bras, pardon pardon pardon !)

**Shiguré** : Bon, on va tout faire pour libérer Tohru, sinon, adieu salon vapeur, jacuzzi, mini-bar et masseuses …

**Saki **: Pas question de se reposer pour le moment ! Il reste peut entre une chance de récupérer la dernière clé !

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko:_ Voila, je félicite tout ceux qui on tenu le pari du "chapitre 9 avant 2006", et qui ont gagné... le droit de lire ce chapitre avant 2006 ! 

Je suis contente que mon histoire plaise toujours autant à Cemenwen, Fan 2 tout, Mélusine 2 Chaya et Angeyumi. Merciiiii!

Je remerci aussi Marieke 5 et Lyskhat pour leur message très encouragents! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Voila, je vous le dit, pour Kyo,je ne compte tuer personne pour le moment... et je ne révèlerais pas encore le secret du paquet ! "Merciiiiiiiiii!"

Bye à tous!


	11. ChApItRe 10

**ChApItRe 10 : Parce qu'il le vaut bien**

**Ayamé **: Ah ! Il était évident que j'allais apparaître à cet instant ! Juste après cette phrase !

Moi, une personne que même les mots vénèrent !

Oui ! Mon sourire est unique est d'un éclat inégalable !

Oui ! Mes cheveux sont magnifique et si fluide dans le vent !

Oui ! Mon corps est divin, car il est sculté par les dieux !

Oui ! Je le vaux bien !

**Shiguré **: Je suis sur que tu te contenais depuis le début de l'aventure pour lâcher ton monologue …

**Ayamé **: Et encore, j'en ai oublié la moitié ! Mais dit moi, Shi-d'amour, quel bon vent t'emmène dans ma tour ?

**Shiguré **: Un vent sauveur, car je suis venu chercher la jolie princesse aux cheveux d'argent pour la libérer de son donjon !

Ayamé se jette dans ses bras : Oh, mon preux chevalier ! Emmène moi sur ton noble destrier !

**Shiguré **: Malheureusement, une méchante sorcière aux cheveux sombres comme son cœur ne m'autorise pas à te sauver …

**Saki **: Oh la vilaine …

**Shiguré **: Oui, je dois d'abord répondre … à ton énigme.

**Ayamé **: Et bien soit ! Je vais t'en choisir une pleine d'amour et d'inspiration !

**Shiguré **: Et nous partirons loin de cette tour de pierre, nous nous installerons dans une cabane de bûcheron à l'orée de la forêt ! Nous serons pauvres, mais notre amour sera notre richesse et nos enfants notre soutient !

**Arisa **: Rappellez moi pourquoi vous avez placer votre dernier espoir de gagner sur cet imbécile ?

**Kagura **: Heu … parce que c'est toi qui l'a décidé .

**Arisa **: Ok, bah rappelez moi de vous faire signe quand je serai devenue intelligente …

**Saki **: Il ne faut quand même pas oublier la clé.

**Shiguré **: Oh, diable, j'oubliais en fait ! Aya, j'ai été envoyé ici pour ramener la dernière clé, et d'après les cris sur-excité de Yuki, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait se dépêcher …

**Yuki **: Il reste une minute, BORDEL !

**Ayamé **: Alors, je vais faire vite.

**Yuki **: Toi, vite ? Attends, je me marre !

**Ayamé **: Va y j'ai tout mon temps .

**Yuki **: Mais pas nous !

**Ayamé **: Bon, je me concentre …

…

**Haru : **Ne quittez pas, un agent va vous répondre…

…

**Ayamé **: Tiens, celle ci est parfaite et idéale ! Tu es prêt ?

**Shiguré **: Je n'entends que ta voix.

**Ayamé **: « Délicieux et savoureux, ils …

**Shiguré **: Des Takoyakis !

**Ayamé **: Incroyable ! Tu as juste ! Mais Arisa m'a pourtant dit que mes énigmes étaient introuvables !

**Hiro** : Arisa n'a pas encore montré un signe d'intelligence …

**Ayamé** : De toute façon, toutes les particules de mon corps regorgent d'un niveau intellectuel bien plus supérieur aux neurones du cerveau d'Einstein .

**Shiguré : **Princesse …

**Ayamé **: Alors tiens, prend la clé et repart vite vers ton royaume !

**Shiguré **: Viens avec moi, mon ange !

**Ayamé **: Hélas, le sortilège qui me retiens ici est bien plus puissant que notre amour ! Mais je ne cesserai de penser à toi mon prince !

**Shiguré **: Embrasse moi, princesse ! Et je saurai alors si tu m'aimes pour l'Eternité !

**Ayamé **: L'Eternité +1 !

**Haru **: Je crois que Yuki viens de faire une crise d'hyper tension…

**Saki **: Plus que 10 secondes…

**Haru **: En fait, il y a de quoi.

**Shiguré **: Patience ! il me reste encore 2175 marches à descendre avant d'AAH BOUM HIIIII BAM BOUM BIM BAM SWIF PAF BAM PAF !

**Kagura **: Que ce passe-t-il ?

**Momiji **: Il a du rencontrer le dragon.

**Shiguré **: AAAAH PAM PIF PAF BADABOUM !

Shiguré débarque devant eux, une jambe par dessus l'épaule et un filet de sang dégoulinant sur son front : J'ai glissé dans les escaliers …

**Saki **: 5 secondes.

Kagura se rue vers Shiguré, lui arrache la clé des mains et la lance vers Hiro qui se jette en avant pour la rattraper au vol. Matrix realoded.

**Haru **: Bravoo !

**Saki **: 3 secondes.

**Kagura **: QUOI ? Mais j'ai donné la clé à Hiro ! Pourquoi le chrono ne s'arrête pas ?

**Arisa **: parce que c'est à Momiji qu'il faut la donner.

**Kagura **: Fait chier ! Mon lancer final était parfait pour conclure !

Kagura donne alors la clé à Momiji sans trompettes et galipettes.

**Saki **: TOP ! Le riz est cuit.

**Haru **: Pardon ?

**Shiguré **: J'essaye de comprendre la blague mais je n'y arrive pas.

**Saki **: J'ai programmé la cuisson du riz en même temps que la durée des épreuves.

**Shiguré **: Alors on va manger ? Ouais ! J'ai faim ! Pour moi le bol !

**Saki **: Si vous insistez, d'accord, ce sera votre repas.

**Shiguré **: Mais c'est Noël !

**Yuki **: Du riz qui cuit une heure, ça doit être dégelasse !

**Saki **: Je le pense aussi. Mais comme l'écrivaillon en a l'air content, il nous restera plus de couscous.

**Shiguré **: Et merde…

**Arisa **: Qui parle de manger ? Il faut d'abord libérer les prisonniers !

**Kagura **: On va sauver Kyo !

**Yuki **:On est vraiment obligé ? Il est bien là où il est.

**Momiji **: Mais on oublie pas Tohru ! Il faut la délivrer !

**Hiro **: On est vraiment obligé ? Elle est bien là où elle est.

**Haru **: J'ai faim.

**Arisa **: Quoi qu'il en soit, on va d'abord mettre les clés en sécurité !

Saki sort de sa sacoche une large boîte en marbre avec un fermoir blanc. Un déclic, et la boîte s'ouvre. A l'intérieur, on distingue 7 attaches alignées sur un fond de velours bleu sombre.

Momiji positionne les clés sur les attaches sans grands mouvements, presque cérémonieusement… Le silence qui règne dans le Ford est si pesant et anormal qu'on croirait un rituel .

Enfin, Saki referme la boîte dans un claquement dont l'écho se fit encore entendre lorsqu'elle abaissa le fermoir, qui la condamna. Elle se retourne sans un mot, et s'éloigne.

**Arisa **: Saki va s'occuper de mettre la boîte en lieu sûr.

**Haru **: Vive la sécurité !

**Arisa **: Bon, alors, je vous explique la suite des évènements. Vous n'êtes pas encore sortis de l'auberge !

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko_ : Voilà, milles excuses, j'ai été TREEEEES longue ! Mais avant les vacances, j'avais un SUPER MEGA ENORME problème : le bac blanc ! HAAAAA ! Malheur de malheur ! Il m'a même fallu compter la première semaine des vacances pour me remettre sur pied ! (le bac blanc est nuisible à la santé des auteurs en cours d'inspiration !)

Bon, sinon, je remercie beaucoup les reviews qui ont continués à arriver en force durant ces mois ci !

Merci à Chaya Escanor : occupe toi bien de Akito ! Moi, je vais protéger Tohru de votre folie meurtrière !

Merci à Cemenwen, toujours au rendez vous, en espérant que tu trouvera ce chapitre encore plus drôle !

Merci aussi à Angeyumi, encore là ! Toujours là ! décidément, Tohru et Kyo ne vont pas vivre très longtemps !

Merci merci à Fan de Tout (même des haricots verts ?) merci pour ta super review ! Ca m'a fait plaisiiiiir !

Encore merci à Eriole, et dsl si c'est un peu long, et encore pardon parce que c'est pas encore fini !

Enfin merci beaucoup à FbFan : Ton exigence est-elle satisfaite au point d'exiger l'inexigeable ? (bonne traduction !)

Rendez vous dans un prochain chapitre qui à mon avis, sera le 11 ! On parie ?


	12. ChApItRe 11

**ChApItRe 11 :** **Parce que les profondeurs sont encores plus macabres que la surface...**

**Arisa** : Voilà, le temps est écoulé, vous avez réussi à ramener les 7 clés, mais il y a deux prisonniers. Bilan lourd. Très lourd.

**Hiro** : Ca fait toujours deux boulets en moins.

**Saki **: On respirerai mieux sans le troisième boulet aussi …

**Arisa **: Il y a néanmoins un moyen de les sauver ! Il faudra réussir les épreuves que vous proposera le merveilleux, le magnifique, le sublime, le plus beau et le plus fort Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps.

**Yuki **: Je trouve que son nom est déjà assez long, alors si t'en rajoute.

**Momiji **: On pourrait dire KMT !

**Yuki **: Pardon ?

**Momiji **: Oui ! C'est déjà plus court que **K**uréno le **M**aître du **T**emps …

**Haru **: Oui, mais ça fait aussi **K**uréno **M**onstre **T**énébreux .

**Shiguré **: T'exagère un peu : **K**uréno **M**on **T**resor c'est mieux !

**Arisa **: C'est vrai… Ah, mais non ! c'est du n'importe quoi !

**Kagura **: OK, alors on va se concentrer à fond pour les épreuves de Kuréno Monstre du temps pour sauver Kyoooo !

**Kyo **: Je suis pas encore libre moi !

**Kagura **: Quitte à me battre contre lui, lui arracher les tripes à mains nues pour sortir la clé du cachot !

**Arisa **: MAIS C'EST TOI LE MONSTRE !

**Yuki **: Au fait, comment on se rend chez Kuréno ?

**Saki **: Le seul accès peut être ouvert uniquement grâce au Diamant.

**Kagura **: Diamant ?

**Haru **: Encore un truc de fille…

**Arisa **: Il va falloir plonger dans les catacombes inondées du Ford, dans l'eau glaciale au milieu des cadavres pour pouvoir le récupérer.

**Haru **: En fait, c'est pas si mal.

**Kagura **: Beurk !

**Yuki **: Tiens donc, tu avais l'air bien emballée tout à l'heure !

**Kagura : **Mais… ce sont de vrais cadavres ?

**Arisa **: Encore heureux, sinon, quel interêt ! Autant mettre des poissons rouges !

**Shiguré **: Juste pour ma culture générale, ce sont les corps de qui ?

**Saki : **Des candidats qui posaient trop de questions.

**Kagura **: Horreur ! Ils sont vraiment morts ?

**Haru **: Evidemment, sinon on appelle pas ça un cadavre !

**Saki **: Voilà la tenue de plongée.

Elle sort de son sac une combinaison rose fushia à cœur (c'était à prévoir).

**Shiguré **: Mais… c'est une tenue de fille !

**Saki **: Ils n'avaient plus de modèle bleu ciel en magasin…

**Shiguré **: Avec des cœurs !

**Arisa **: Alors quelle candidate est prête à se risquer dans les sous-sols ?

**Kagura **: Je me sens visée.

**Yuki **: Bien sur, t'es la seule fille.

**Kagura **: Oui, mais avec une robe et un nœud dans les cheveux, tu passe aussi pour une fille !

**Yuki **: Soit gentille, ne m'oblige pas à te frapper .

Déjà Saki tendais la combinaison de plongée à Kagura.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Arisa équipait la liaison avec le salon pour que Tohru puisse encourager la plongeuse.

Le moment venu, Kagura s'assit sur le rebort du puit, a milieu de la cour du Ford, qui menait aux sous-sols.

**Kagura **: Mais, si je meurs…

**Hiro **: Ce qui sera le cas.

**Kagura **: … qui va s'occuper de Kyo ?

**Tohru **: Ne t'inquiète pas Kagura ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Je suis sure que ton amour pour Kyo t'aidera à être plus forte ! Ne pense pas au danger, mais à la victoire ! Ainsi, les obstacles de la vie ne te barrerons pas la route ! Aie confiance !

**Shiguré **: C'était la minute psychologie…

**Kagura **: Merci Tohru, tu es gentille.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kagura saute dans le puit.

Un long silence suivit sa chute.

Trop long.

**Shiguré **: Elle est morte ?

**Kyo **: Arrête, je vais pleurer de joie .

Arisa se penche au dessus du puit : Kaguraaaaa ?

**Kagura **: AAAAH ! C'est tout innondé ! J'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux ! Je suis trempée ! Je vais me noyer !

**Shiguré **: Alors, elle a dit quoi ?

**Arisa **: Elle va bien.

**Kyo **: Merde !

**Arisa **: Bon, Kagura, longe le tunnel jusqu'à ce que tu tombe sur un carrefour.

**Shiguré **: Ou un cadavre !

**Kagura **: Il fait noââââââr !

**Momiji **: Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

**Arisa **: Elle dit qu'il fait noir.

**Yuki **: Zut, aurrait-on oublié de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas d'éléctricité dans les catacombes ?

**Haru **: Et le diamant ?

**Arisa **: Bon, avance maintenant !

**Kagura **: J'ai peur …

**Shiguré **: Quoi ?

**Arisa **: ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE AVAIT PEUR ! VOUS ETES SOURD OU QUOI ?

**Shiguré **: Pardon, tu peut parler plus fort ?... Mais non, je déconne !

**Yuki **: 24h/24

**Arisa **: Si vous entendez rien à ce qu'elle dit, c'est normal : approchez vous du puit !

**Shiguré **: Ah, non, on me l'a déjà faite celle là ! Je me penche en avant, et « AAAH, plouf » « Oh ! pardon, c'est pas moi, t'es tombé tout seul ! »

…

**Arisa** : Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais à mon avis, ça n'en vallait pas la peine…

**Kagura **: Ca y est ! j'ai fait un pas !

**Arisa **: Elle a fait un pas !

**Hiro **: Un pas ?

**Shiguré **: Un petit pas pour Kagura, un grand pas pour l'humanité !

**Yuki **: Bah elle avance pas vite, l'humanité !

**Saki **: A ce rythme là, même l'Age de pierre nous auras rattrapé…

**Haru **: J'en ai marre, on en a jusqu'à la nuit !

**Momiji **: Puis-je te proposer un siège ?

**Kagura **: Ca y est ! je suis arrivé au carrefour !

**Arisa **: Elle est arrivée au carrefour !

**Tohru **: Bravo Kagura !

**Momiji **: On va fêter ça !

**Hiro **: Si on débouche le champagne à chaque fois qu'elle fait 5 mètres, alors moi aussi je demande un siège !

**Kagura **: A droite ou a gauche ?

**Arisa **: A gauche.

**Kagura **: QUOI ? Mais c'est le chemin le plus inondé ! C'est du suicide : j'y vais pas !

**Arisa **: Si tu dois décider toute seule, pose pas la question la prochaine fois.

**Tohru **: Couarge !

**Kagura **: Je vais mourriiiiiir !

**Yuki **: Quoi ?

**Arisa **: Non, elle remet juste sa vie en question. Mais approchez vous du puit bordel ! Je vais pas faire le perroquet à chaque fois !

**Shiguré **: N'y allez pas, ou elle va vous précipiter dans les abîmes terrifiantes du Ford…

**Arisa **: Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

**Saki **: Ca pourrait nourrir les crocodiles…

**Kagura **: CRO…CO…CROCODILES!

**Arisa**: Bah, il faut bien se débarrasser du sur plus de cadavres, sinon, c'est que ça pue après !

**Kagura **: Il…il y quelque chose dans l'eau !

**Shiguré **: Ca y est, maintenant elle va nous en faire tout un plat !

**Hiro **: C'est plutôt les crocos qui vont avoir un bon plat…

**Kyo **: Attention, elle est coriace !

**Kagura **: Mon cœur va lâcher ! J'ai trop peur !

**Tohru : **Oh, la pauvre…

**Shiguré **: Eh, beh, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit Kagura dans cet état.

**Kyo **: En tout cas, je la préfère comme ça à la folasse sur-excitée.

**Kagura : **Le mur ! Il a bougé !

**Yuki **: c'est peut être parce que tu as … avancé !

**Kyo **: Enfin, finalement…

**Momiji **: Allez tu y es presque !

**Arisa **: Euh, non, après elle doit marcher encore 500m, traverser une soute infestée de cafards, chercher un code dans un tas d'os, plonger dans une eau glacée et nauséabonde, passer dans un long boyau très étroit pour ressortir dans le grand Hall des catacombes. Mais je crois qu'on va prendre un raccourci.

**Yuki **: Sage décision.

**Arisa **: Kagura, finalement, prend à droite : le diamand est dans une boîte au bout du couloir.

**Kagura **: je saivais bien qu'il fallait pas prendre à gauche !

**Arisa **: N'en rajoute pas !

**Shiguré **: C'est intriguant comme ce raccourci est évident.

**Kagura **: J'y suis !

**Saki **: Le plus intriguant ets que votre cousine soit passé de 5cm/heure à 30 m/secondes…

**Yuki **: Que veux tu ! Quand elle sait où elle va, elle avance très vite !

**Shiguré **: D'habitude, elle défonce même deux ou trois cloisons sur son passage, mais là, vous avez de la chance…

**Saki **: On réalise même pas à quel point.

**Kagura **: Horreur !

**Shiguré **: Quoi, un mort cadavre vient de t'inviter à dîner ?

**Kagura **: Non ! le .. le diamant !

**Shiguré **: Quoi, c'est un faux ? Non, je le savais ! Crotte, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je deviendrai riche !

**Kagura **: C'est pas ça ! Il…il ….

**Yuki **: Il a bougé ?

**Kagura **: Il a disparu !

**Tohru **: QUOI ?

**Kyo **: C'est pas vrai !

**Shiguré **: Enfer !

**Yuki **: Damnation !

**Momiji **: Qui veut une sucette ?

**Hiro **: Bande d'incapable !

**Haru **: C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Haru venait de se lever et tendit vers le groupe un magnifique joyaux encore à moitié enveloppé dans un tissu.

**Momiji **: Il est joli !

**Tohru **: Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas le voir !

**Yuki **: Haru, comment as-tu eu ça ?

**Haru **: Bah, quand j'ai voulu m'asseoir, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le siège. Je me suis relevé et j'ai regardé mais il n'y avait rien., alors je me suis souvenu de ce paquet dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

**Yuki **: Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

**Haru **: Oh ! c'est Rin qui me l'as donné.

**Hiro **: Et pourquoi ?

**Haru **: Bah, j'en sais rien. Peut être qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je le trouve avant, ce qui nous aurait évité une épreuve inutile…

**Kagura **: JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE BOUFFER MOI, DES EPREUVES INUTILES !

**Arisa : **Ca suffit ! Faîtes sortir Kagura !

**Saki **: Pauvre Rin, son plan a complètement merdé.

**Hiro **: La prochaine fois, elle réfléchira peut être avant de donner un objet capital à un parfait idiot.

**Yuki **: Qu'elle t'ai donné le diamant est une chose… mais pourquoi est-il enveloppé dans ton slip ?

Haru regarda plus attentivement les motifs du « chiffon » et reconnu en effet les petites vaches noires sur fond blanc qui ornait son sous-vêtement.

**Haru **: Oh, je me demande comment il a atterri là.

**Yuki **: On se le demande en effet.

**Tohru **: Oh ! Si tu voulais faire une lessive, il fallait me le dire !

**Kyo **: Tohru, je ne crois pas qu'il ait voulu faire une lessive.

**Arisa **: Bon, Tohru, nous allons nous quitter ! La suite ne te concerne pas !

**Haru **: Quand Rin a voulu me donner le diamant, elle a du en profité pour me rendre mon slip.

**Yuki **: (énervé) : Et peut on savoir comment ton slip est arrivé en sa possession ?

**Shiguré **: Yuki, on sait tous pourquoi, alors n'insiste pas, là !

**Saki **: Il est resté 5 chapitre sans son slip, quelle horreur !

**Arisa **: Je préfère ne pas savoir se qui s'est passé lorsque vous étiez tous deux enfermés dans la crypte.

**Haru **(calme) : Il ne c'est rien passé.

**Yuki **: NON,VOUS AVEZ JUSTE ECHANGE VOS SOUS VETEMENTS !

**Haru **: Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? T'es jaloux ? AAAAAAH plouf !

**Yuki **: Oh ! Pardon, c'est pas moi ! T'es tombé tout seul !

**Shiguré **: J'étais sur que quelqu'un finirai par tomber dans ce puit.

**Kagura **: Maintenant qu'on a le diamant, si on allait voir Kuréno le maître du temps ?

**Hiro **: Moi, je touche pas cette pierre maintenant que je sais avec quelle « étoffe » elle est entrée en contact…

Saki se baisse et se saisit du diamant sans aucune gène.

**Saki **: Un diamant reste toujours pur de toute souillure.

Il est la combinaison parfaite et équilibré des minéraux vitaux de notre planète, qui dégagent une énergie parfaitement saine et vierge, modelable par la pierre. Cette concentration de force en une matière palpable est appelé un diamant.

**Shiguré **: On trouve pas tout ça, dans le Larousse !

**Yuki **: Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait du slip ?

**Shiguré **: J'ai une idée ! On le met aux enchères ! Je suis sur que tous ses fans se l'arracherons, et nous, on va se faire un max de pognon !

**Momiji **: Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Haru ?

**Arisa **: Pour sortir , il faut qu'il passe entre toute une rangée de grilles submergées, puis qu'il rampe dans un tuyau en pierre sur environ 1km, qu'il trouve la sortie du labyrinthe Gigantisssime, saute de liane en liane au dessus du Grand Gouffre des catacombes, pour enfin arriver à la sortie de secours.

**Haru **: Et le raccourci ?

**Arisa **: Y'en a pas. Bon courage !

**Momiji **: Joyeuse troupe, allons-y ! préparons nous a affronter Kuréno le Maître du temps !

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko_ : Voila, ce chapitre est un peu long, mais il contient beaucoup d'informations !Désolé pour le retard, mais il y avait un problème avec le site, qui ne voulais pas enregistrerle chapitre, enfin, un truc cauchmardesquissime, qui est enfin fini ! 

Je remercie tout les reviewers (je sais pas si c'est français !) pour leurs encouragements :

Cemenwen, ravie que le délire entre Aya et Shi-chan t'ai bien fait rire !L'inspiration ne me quitte pas pour le moment !

A Chaya, occupe toi bien de Akito :je pense que pour le moment, il est entre de bonnes mains !

Merci à Angeyumi, elle aussi comme moi goûte à la liberté de « l'après bac blanc » ! Et comme tu peut le constater, les neurones de Shiguré ne sont pas encore connectés !

Melody 313, merci pour ta review et ta super fic sur Yuki et Machi ! Elle est super !

Baka-han, merci d'avoir surpasser ta flemme pour mettre une review ! J'adôôôre les reviews !Mais attention ! Tohru ne mourras pas encore ! Pourkoa ? Parce que c moa l'auteur ! Et que je veut pas qu'elle meure !

Et merci à Akhi, merci de rire devant ton ordi! (bien que je crois que logiquement, on remercie pas pour ce genre de choses!), et j'espère que tu vas rire autant pour ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive enfin !

Voilà et à un prochain chapitre !


	13. ChApItRe 12

ChApItRe 12 : Parce que derrière chaque Porte il y a un Mystère... 

**Kagura : **Ooh ! C'es grand !

**Shiguré **: C'est impressionnant !

**Kagura **: A couper le souffle…

**Arisa **: Ouais, on vous avez bien dit…

**Saki **: Que les ondes de ce lieux sont puissantes.

**Shiguré **: Et quelle puissance !

**Kagura **: Je me sent toute petite !

**Shiguré **: J'ai presque la trouille !

**Yuki **: Oh làlà, mais ce n'est qu'une porte !

**Momiji **: Pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est celle de l'antre de (roulement de tambour et crescendo trompette)… Kuréno le maître du temps !

**Kagura : **OUAH !

**Yuki **: Mais n'empeche, c'est quand même rien qu'une porte !

La Porte en question était vraiment immense. Alors, y'a immense-immense, puis Immense avec un grand I , et bien là, c'était encore plus IMMENSE !

Mais elle était aussi très vieille. Non, pas vieille-vieille, ni Vieille avec un grand V, mais encore pluuuus VIEILLE que vous ne l'imaginez !

C'était donc 8 metres de bois de plus de 700 ans d'age qui paralysaient le cœur de nos compagnons qui la contemplait. Comme s'il prenait soudain conscience que leur existence, à l'echelle de la vie de cette Porte, ne représentait rien…

**Yuki **: Mais bordel, on a pas besoin de passer trois heures sur la description d'une porte !

**Saki :**, Merci Yuki d'interrompre ce profond moment de receuillement que nos esprits fatigués attendaient depuis longtemps…

**Shiguré** : Oh, quels vers sublimes !

**Saki **: Le jours ou vous ferez les poèmes aussi bien que moi, alors peut être que les gens liront vos romans avant d'en faire du bois de cheminée.

**Arisa **: Bon, comme Le prince vient de briser la sérénité des lieux, on va pouvoir passer à la suite : allons voir Kuréno !

**Kagura **: Oui, mais, comment on entre ?

**Arisa **: Bah, par la porte, t'es con ou quoi ?

**Kagura **: Mais nooon ! Je veut dire, y'as pas de poignée !

Et oui, grande déception pour les adorateurs de portes mystiques et envoûtante, mais celle ci, si impressionnante soit-elle, n'avait pas de poignée et ne pouvait donc ouvrir ses secrets.

**Shiguré **: Oh quel dommage, je crois qu'on va devoir la démolir !

**Kagura **: Les architectes devaient peut être d'une intelligence grandement superieure pour créer une telle porte.

**Yuki **: Ou alors il avait le niveau intellectuel d'un baka neko …

**Shiguré **: Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit la première possibilité, sinon, on est vraiment dans la merde…

Arisa s'approcha alors de la porte et y approcha le diamant. Le groupe fut ébahi sur ce qui se produisit alors : la pierre s'enfonca doucement dans le bois effrité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se bloque : le diamant était donc la poignée.

Arisa le tourna sans forcer vers la gauche, et un déclic sonore résonna derrière la Porte, suivit d'une dizaine de clac à clic et cloc, comme si des chaines entraient peu à peu dans un orchestre métalique.

**Arisa **: C'est un mécanisme d'ouverture assez ancien, il est donc un peu rouillé.

A ces mots, la Porte s'entrouvrit dans un grondement bestial

**Kagura **: Mais elle est super bruyante cette porte !

**Saki **: C'est pour ca qu'on la laisse toujours qu'entrouverte…

**Shiguré **: Pauvre Kuréno, j'imagine le boucan qu'il doit provoquer rien que pour sortir aux toilettes…

**Arisa **: Attendez là, je vais avertir Kuréno de votre arrivée. Et le mettre en condition.

**Shiguré **: C'est ca, va chauffer le p'tit Kuréno …

**Yuki **: Shiguré, tu a l'esprit tordu.

**Shiguré **: Mais quoi, qu'est ce qu'… AAAAH ! UN MORT !

**Haru** : Je crois que de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais reçu tel compliment.

**Kagura :** Tu as fait bon voyage dans l'au delà ?

**Haru **: En fait, j'ai marché longtemps sans savoir ou j'allais, un peu comme quand je perd mon vélo, j'ai déambulé comme ca dans les corridors puant, en tuant un ou deux crocodiles sur mon passage, finalement, j'ai commencer à m'énerver et à démolir des murs pour aller plus vite, malheureusement, une brique m'est tombée sur la tête et je crois que je me suis évanoui. J'ai fait un rêve étrange, j'était aussi dans un tunnel, et il y avait une belle lumière au fond, alors, j'ai fait comme on le conseille toujours dans les films et les livres… je suis allé vers la lumière. Il y a eu un grand flash, et je me suis réveillé dans la crypte de Rin. Il y avait une note qui disait que vous étiez devant l'antre de Kuréno, et je vous ait rejoint.

**Momiji **: Haru, tu as une algue dans les cheveux…

**Kagura **: Quel récit passionnant…

**Shiguré **: Mais pourquoi les autres sont-ils toujours plus doué que moi pour raconter les histooooiiires !

**Saki** : J'ai compris.

J'y pense depuis longtemps mais maintenant je le sais, je le perçoit très clairement.

Cela explique beaucoup de choses…

**Shiguré : **Quoi donc ?

**Saki : **Vous êtes maudit.

**Groupe :** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Saki **: Oui, la malédiction du manque d'inspiration…

**Shiguré **: Ha ha ha tu crois pas si bien dire !

**Hiro **: Mais dites moi, Arisa en met du temps…

**Kagura** : Elle n'est partie que depuis deux minutes …

**Hiro** : Deux minutes avec vous, c'est toute une éternité…

**Shiguré **: Et bien, tu vivras vieux.

**Momiji** : Mais c'est vrai que sans Arisa, le chapitre ne peut pas avancer…

**Kagura **: On fait quoi alors ?

**Haru :** On a qu'a tuer Tohru.

**Groupe : **HEIIIIIN ?

**Hiro **: Youpii !

**Arisa**: Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon, me voila ! (pour la bonne cause).

**Yuki **: Je me disais, aussi.

**Arisa **: Bon, Yuki, tu entre le premier.

**Yuki **: Mais pourquoi moi ?

**Shiguré **: Comme dans la légende, le rat arrive le premier !

**Haru **: Ha ha ! T'avais pas qu'a doubler tout le monde !

**Yuki **: Mais bon sang, c'était y'a des siecles !

**Shiguré **: Tu paie maintenant les conséquences de ton crime…

**Yuki **: Quelle joie.

Yuki s'avance vers la porte entrouverte puis passe dans la maigre ouverture.

**Yuki **: Au fait Arisa.

**Arisa **: Oui ?

**Yuki **: Ton T-Shirt est à l'envers…

BAM ! Dans un écho sonore, Arisa claqua la porte au nez du rat.

Celui s'engagea alors dans le long couloir qui se présentait devant lui. Sombre, humide, parois glissantes, étroit, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus rassurrant du Ford que Yuki avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Au fond, il y avait une porte , beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle de la crypte. Il entra sans frapper et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire, avec un cercle de lumière au centre.

**Voix terrifiante qui fout la pétoche **: Bonjour Yuki. Avance toi dans le cercle de lumière.

**Yuki : **Bonjour Kuréno.

**Voix déçue qui fout plus du tout la pétoche**: Comment tu m'as reconnu?

**Yuki**: A priori, c'est toi que je suis censé rencontrer non?

**Kuréno**: Soit. Alors je me présente: je suis Kuréno-le-maître-du-temps.

Je vais te proposer un duel pour délivrer soit un prisonnier, soit gagner du temps lorsque vous serez dans la salle du trésor.

**Yuki**: Jusque là, je suis.

**Kuréno**: Choisis un chiffre entre un et deux.

**Yuki**: QUOI?

**Kuréno**: Comment, tu suis déjà plus?

**Yuki**: Justement, j'ai peur que si.

**Kuréno**: Tu sais, c'est pas très compliqué de …

**Yuki**: Bon, 2! On va pas en faire un roman à la Shiguré!

**Kuréno**: 2, alors, tu vas jouer pour sauver … Kyo.

**Yuki**: Hein? Mais c'est l'equipe qui doit choisir normalement! Je préfère gagner du temps moi!

**Kuréno**: Je sais, mais avec Arisa, on a décidé ca pour Kyo, sinon, personne n'aurraitvoulu le sauver…

**Yuki**: Mais bien sur, et c'est moi qui tombe dessus. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi?

**Kuréno**: On m'interdit de répondre.

**Yuki**: Oui, bon, là, je suis pas très motivé. C'est quoi ce défi?

**Ayamé**: C'est une éniiiiigme de ton grand frère adoré pour son petit frère chéri!

**Kuréno**: Aya-Fourras, mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans mon antre? Tu a quitté ta tour?

**Ayamé**: Et oui, je suis tombé bien bas, hélas.

**Kuréno:** Merci…

**Ayamé**: Tout ca pour mon petit frérounet! Tu vois Yuki jusqu'ou je suis prêt à aller pour toi?

**Yuki**: Oui. Dommage que je n'en ai rien a foutre.

**Ayamé**: Alors si tu le permets, Kuréno le traitre du Néant, je vais proposer une énigme à mon Yukinounet pour qu'il sauve son amour secret.

**Yuki**: C'est Kyo que je doit sauver, pas Tohru.

**Ayamé**: Mais, je le sais bien!

**Yuki**: Enfoiré!

**Kuréno**: Et si je le permet pas, Aya-Godasse?

**Ayamé**: Dans ce cas, je descendrai tout les jours de ma tour et tu te noieras dans les paroles sans raisons que je déverserai, jusqu'à ce que ta lucidité couuuule dans les profondeurs de ton inconscient.

**Kuréno**: Ca ne marchera pas.

**Ayamé**: Alors je peut aussi raconter ce qui c'est passé toute à l'heure avec Arisa dans la…

**Kuréno**: C'est bon, c'est bon.

**Yuki**: C'EST QUOI CE BIN'Z? Et moi, on me demande pas mon avis ?

**Ayamé**: Attention Yuki, si tu tires trop sur tes cordes vocales, tu rique de garder une vois de fille jusqu'au restant de tes jours!

_PAM. C'est ainsi que mourut Yuki d'une balle dans la tempe._

_**Ayamé**: Et merde, Il n'a pas répondu à mon énigme!_

_**Kuréno**: Il a mis du sang partout._

_**Ayamé**: Je vais demander à Kyo de l'embrasser pour qu'il se réveille!_

Yuki venait de s'accorder cet instant de réflexion et se dit que mourir ici n'était pas la meilleure solution…

**Ayamé**: Bon, alors, je récite! réponds vite et bien: «Je suis ce qui permet la vie. Je peut etre de pierre et pourtant je suis symbole de l'amour. Qui suis-je?»

**Yuki**: Un concombre.

**Ayamé**: Oh! Tu a perdu! Dommage, elle était pourtant facile!

**Kuréno**: Tu n'as pas réussi à libérer Kyo.

**Yuki**: Zut alors.

**Kuréno: **Soit tu es un sadique profond, soit tu es un débile de première.

**Yuki**: 'bloody smile'

**Kuréno**: Aya, tu peut retourner dans ta tour.

**Ayamé**: Adieu mes z'amours!

**Kuréno**: Yuki, toi aussi tu peut y aller.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

**Kuréno**: Et dit à Shiguré de venir. C'est son tour.

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko_: Bon, je suis désolé d'être restée absente si longtemps! Oui, 6 mois, c'est presque impardonable, mais j'arrivait pas à ecrire le chapitre 15 ou je reste encore bloquée, et le mois dernier y'avait cette horreur de BAC Français, et j'ai du réviser, et aussi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire des amv aussi! Un vrai plaisir, mais je vous pond le 12ème chapitre! Il est pas terrible, mais le suivant sera meilleur je le jure.

Je vais remercier Cemenwen qui a toujours confiance en mon inspiration,

Baka-han, en répétant que non, Tohru restera en vie car je ne veut pas qu'elle meurt! Je l'aime trop pour ca!

Chaya Escanor, en me demandant si elle masse toujours Akito après avoir lu le tome 17! (je dois dire que moi, je suis une chanceuse, j'ai découverte cette révélation accidentellement il y a plus d'un an!)

Angeyumi, merci de suivre avec autant de plaisir cette petite fic!

Merci bien sur à Melody313, mais ma parole, pourquoi tout le monde est aussi heureux que Haru soit tombé dans ce puit?

Merci Marie d'avoir réussi à tout lire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Milano-chan et Akhi qui attendaient la suite avec impatience, et bien la voilà!

Vraiment, merci à vous tous de lire ma fic, puisqu'elle n'est bonne qu'a ca!


	14. ChApItRe 13

**ChApItRe 13 : Parce que les grands esprits se rencontrent... **

La Grande Porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement fortissimo et Yuki débarqua à l'air libre, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à la normale.

**Kagura **: Ou la la, t'as croisé un vampire ou quoi ?

**Yuki **: J'aurai béni un vampire comparé à ce que j'ai vécu ! ARISA !

**Arisa **: Quoi encre, mon jean est à l'envers ??

**Yuki **: C'était quoi ce plan minable ! Pourquoi j'ai joué pour sauver Kyo ? Et que foutait mon imbécile de frère en bas ? Et c'est quoi ce couloir de malade ?

**Arisa **: On joue à « Question pour un Poisson », là ou quoi ?

**Saki **: Yuki, tu es tout simplement le disciple de la fatalité…

**Haru **: On se demandait d'ailleurs, le temps que tu reviennes, si tu préférais les jonquille ou les coquelicots.

**Yuki **: Euh.. en pot ou en soupe ?

**Haru **: Mais, non, pour ta tombe.

**Yuki **: Ma .. QUOI ?

**Saki **: La fatalité…

**Kagura **: En fait, comme on trouvait que tu mettais beaucoup de temps, on s'est dit que tu avais du te faire écrabouiller par un porte, ou broyé dans un éboulement de la paroi, même

étouffé par manque d'oxygène, ou encore sauvagement assassiné par Kuréno ayant soudain perdu l'esprit, voire suicidé de désepoir absolu…

**Yuki **: Ouah... même pas une lueur d'espoir.

**Haru **: Peu importe la violence de ta mort, on se demandait quelle sorte de fleur tu préférerais sur ta tombe…

**Yuki **: Comme c'est gentil de solliciter mon avis sur la chose !

**Haru **: C'est tout naturel, c'est quand même ta tombe.

**Yuki **: Mais tu vois, maintenant que je suis là, debout, en face de toi, et EN VIE, tu ne crois pas que cette question fait un peu…

**Haru **: OOOH, c'est vrai excuse moi ! Oh, ca a du te vexer…

**Yuki **: C'est vrai que c'est pas le genre d'histoire qu'on aime entendre tout les jours…

**Haru **: Non, c'est moi, j'aurai du me rappeler que c'est les roses que tu préfères !

**Shiguré **: La fleur des princesse vierge et fragile…

**Yuki : **Shiguré ! On aurra tout le temps de délirer sur ma mort et la tienne proche, mais en attendant, c'est ton tour !

**Shiguré **: Je te trouve bien énervé ces temps si Yuki…Tu as tes règles ?

**Kagura **: C'est ce qu'on appelle ''un humour de baleine''…

**Shiguré **: Hélas.. T-T

Sans en ajouter plus, écroulé par la tempête de colère du rat, Shiguré se faufile dans l'entrebâillement de la Grande Porte. Rapidement (en abrégeant, quoi.) il se retrouva tout sourire dans l'antre de Kuréno.

**Shiguré **: Hello Kuréno !

**Kuréno**: Avance toi dans le cercle de lumière s'il te plait, et arrête de crier, tu vas déranger le Grand Esprit de la Crypte…

**Shiguré **: No problèm, il en faut plus pour me déranger !

**Kuréno **: _Tout va bien, du calme… je ne suis pas face à un fou.._

**Shiguré **: Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ton kimono !

**Kuréno **: SAUVEZ MOI !

**Shiguré **: Oui, mais au fait, qui dois-je sauver ?

**Kuréno **: Comme Yuki a joué pour sauver Kyo, tu vas jouer pour Mlle Honda. Sauf si tu prèfère gagner du temps.

**Shiguré **: En fait je pige rien à cette histoire de temps, donc je préfère sauver Tohru évidemment ! et je pense que toute l'équipe sera d'accord !

**Hiro **: Pas moi !

**Arisa **: Hiro, permet moi de te rappeler que tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe.

**Hiro **: Oui, rappelle moi que je suis le gosse le plus chanceux de la Terre !

**Shiguré **: Et puis je préfère mille fois mourir dévoré par un tigre pour elle que de finir le reste de mon existence seul… comme la vieille baleine que je suis.

**Kuréno **: Sans vouloir loin de là blesser l'image… imposante que tu as de toi, je me permettrai de dire,que les baleine se déplacent en troupeau.

**Shiguré **: T'as déjà vu un troupeau de baleines qui charge toi ?

**Kuréno **: Bien sur, très souvent. Mais non, ce que je veut dire, c'est que c'est un mammifère solitaire.

**Shiguré :** Kuréno, s'il te plait, arrête d'étaler ton savoir, tu me fais passer pour un abruti là !

**Kuréno **: Oh, pardon d'etre intelligent…

**Shiguré : **Oui, l'intelligence est un défaut impardonnable…

**Kuréno **: Quelle chance alors pour toi que tu n'en soit pas doté !

**Arisa : **Oh, les gars ! Ca serait bien qu'on avance !

**Kuréno **: Bon approche. Tu vois ces 3 gobelets retournés..

**Shiguré **: Mais .. il y en a 6 !

**Kuréno **: Ok, tout s'explique… Bon, sous l'un de ces 3.. 6 si tu préfères, il y a une pièce. Désigne l'un des gobelet et si la pièce est en dessus, tu ga…

**Shiguré **: Celui là !

**Kuréno **: Mais prend le temps de réfléchir ! Même si c'est impossible pour toi, fait au moins semblant !!

**Shiguré** : C'est mon flair qui affirme !

**Kuréno **: Tricheur de clebs !

**Shiguré** : Ce n'est pas ma faute si la fatalité n'abat pas son dévolu sur moi aujourd'hui !

**Yuki **: Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette fatalité ?

**Saki **: Parce qu'en ce moment, elle est omniprésente… Dans le Ford, derrière chaque porte, dans chaque murmure…

**Hiro **: De quoi la connerie ?

**Saki **: La fatalité viens a nous en ce moment décisif.

**Yuki **: « Décisif ? »

**Momiji **: Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est le chapitre 13, les amis !

**Hiro **: Ce qui explique pourquoi la connerie est à son paroxysme…

**Kuréno **: Bon, Shiguré, maintenant, casse toi.

**Shiguré **: Et Tohru ?

**Kuréno **: Elle sera délivré. Mais avant, le 3eme et dernier candidat doit venir me voir et tenter sa chance pour libérer Kyo, ou gagner du temps pour la ..

**Shiguré **: Oui, bon, on en a pour la nuit, abrège. C'est qui ?

**Kuréno** : Il s'agite de … (_regard sérieusement mortel_ _-ou mortellement sérieux, c'est comme ça vous branche)_ …Yuki.

**Yuki **: ENCOOORE ?!

**Kuréno **: Mais non, c'est pour te faire marcher !

**Yuki **: Tu va voir si moi je vais pas COURIR pour te faire griller à la broche sale piaf !

**Kuréno **: Shiguré, avant que je serve de dîner, va me chercher Kagura.

**Shiguré **: Ce n'est pas le choix le plus judicieux…

**Kuréno **: C'est la fatalité…

* * *

_Un petit mot de Kyoko: _Alooors, que dire à part que mon retard est impaaaaaaaardonnable, innexcussssable, intooolérable! Je déja croule sous le poids de mon abjecte attitude, mais j'avais un peu délaissé cette histoire jusqu'a ce que Suzu vienne me réveiller en laissant un p'tit com sur mon blog, donc merci à elle de m'avoir "réssucité"! Voila! Ce chapitre est un peu lourd, mais j'aime beaucoup le suivant, j'espère pouvoir le mettre bientôt! Je vais aussi remercier tout ceux qui ont continuer à m'envoyer des reviews, tout au long de ces 5 mois d'absence (j'en ai même recu une hier!) 

Merci à Cemenwen qui est toujours au rendez vous!

Merci à Chaya Escanor et temps mieux si elle rigole encore.

Merci à baka-han, mais désolée, je ne pense pas faire apparaitre aya très très souvent...

Milano chan, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue la suite!

Merci beaucoup à ma nini! ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te fasse autant rire et que tu ne t'en lasse pas!

Yammi Himé, j'espère que tes vacances d'été (et aussi de toussaint) ce sont bien passé et que la suite correspondait à tes attentes!

Merci à I wish I was her (quel nom!) tu as vraiement du attendre une éternité avant ce chapitre...gomen!

A ptite lectrice et Akhi, je n'ai pas mis la réponse parce que pour moi ct évident! c'est "coeur" mais enfin, si ca ce trouve, pas grand monde avait compris! (si, Baka-han en est fière!) Merci en tout cas pour votre review!

Voila Angeyumi, tu vois de quelle idioties shiguré est capable! il s'est donné à fond pour toi dans ce chapitre!

Merci encore à Sénékata et son frérot! Et aussi à la toute dernière review de gaby! je suis contente que ca vous fasse vraiment rire et que vous laissiez des com's!

Voila voila, merci encore booooooocoup à tous, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser encore PLEIN de reviews, j'dooore faire des remerciemnts à la fin!


End file.
